Trapped
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: Shane, Michael and Eve are all 16 and Alyssa is 15. They all go to Morganville High. There is a new girl, Claire Danvers. What happens when the gang start to notice something strange happening to Claire. Will they find out what Claire's life is really like back home? How bad is her parents drug addiction and how far will her parents go to keep their child quiet? Please R
1. High school

**Trapped.**

Chapter one-School Starts.  
_**Yay! New story! Okay, so when I was updating my story Like Mother Like Daughter I got an idea of writing this story..soo I thought why not! So I through this chapter as a little taster! Please review and tell me if I should continue!...**_

_Shanes POV_

'Come on Lyss! We're going to be late!' I shouted up the stairs as I waited for my little sister to get ready for school. God, she takes ages! Shes only fifteen, how much getting ready does she have to do?

'Im coming!' Alyssa shouted back. I sighed and flopped onto the sofa. I pulled out my phone and started texting my two best friends, Michael and Eve.

Sos lyss takin 4ever 2 get ready. B at urs soon mikey.

A few minutes later, Michael and Eve texted back.  
Michael: K man jst havin my cornflakes :P  
Eve: Girls need time to get ready, collins!  
Me: lol B there soon! Eve meet at Mikes.

As I finished my text I put my phone into my pocket and walked into the kitchen where my mum and dad were.  
'Hey son' Dad says as she looks up from his newpaper.  
'Morning' I smile and grab a biscuit from the biscuit jar.  
'Oh Shane, can you not have cereal like a normal boy?' My mum laughed. I really liked my mum, she was so nice to me and Alyssa. Always there for us. But she could get annoying, when she naggs and naggs about healthy eating.

Before I could respond, Alyssa came strutting into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans, a white tank top and a short leather jacket. Her hair was down in loose curls and her make up was natural. She was a pretty girl. I have to admit, she was hot. All of the boys liked her in school but Alyssa wasnt one to like boys. She still thinks they're 'icky'

'Morning guys' Alyssa smiles as she gets an apple and puts it in her pocket.  
'See, your sister is healthy!' Mum announces. I just roll my eyes and stuff the rest of the biscuit in my mouth.

'You ready?' I say with a mouth full of food. Alyssa makes an 'ew' face and walks out of the kitchen.

'BYE!' I shout as I grab my bag and head out of the door. It was the middle of June so it was a warm day in Morganville, Texas. As me and my sister walk down the road we feel the heat hit us full on. It really was a hot day.

'We going Michaels?' Alyssa asks as she chomped on her apple. I hum in response as I look down at my phone. I could see Alyssa rolling her eyes in the corner of my eyes. I sigh and out my phone in my pocket and start tickling Alyssas sides.

'SHANE! SHANE OW! STOP! Alyssa says through her giggles.  
'Dont you roll your eyes at me' I joke as I tickled Alyssa.  
'SHANE!' She screams and I let her go. I start laughing so much my insides hurt. I love it when I wind her up but I love her so I dont mean it.

'So not funny! I nearly peed!' That made me laugh even more. Before we knew it we were outside Michaels house. Him and Eve were stood at the gate laughing. You could tell they liked each other. They have for a while now. Michael even admitted it to me in the summer. He was just sort of scared of asking her out. I would be too, standing infront of a girl who looks like the grim reeper ready to ask her out is kind of scary.

'Took your time' Michael says and we touch nuckles.  
'Sorry man, little miss princy here couldnt stop playing with her make up toys' I say and Alyssa punches me in the arm. We all laugh and set of for school. Alyssa and Eve walked in front and started talking about girl stuff while me and Michael walked behind talking about guy stuff..well, sort of guy stuff, anyway.

'So, when are you going to ask Eve out?' I say all of a sudden.  
'What?' Michael says. He nearly spilt his pepsi everywhere.  
'You know what. You like her man. You admitted it!'  
'Well, yeah I like her but..'  
'Dude, no buts about it. You like her, she likes you..'  
'She likes me?'  
'Yup' I say, popping the P. 'Apparently she told Alyssa a couple of days ago.'  
That made Michael smile at the floor. Before any of us could say anything else Alyssa turned around and started walking backwards whilst looking at us.

'Hey, we got a new girl today' She says as she takes another bite of her apple. God, she eats slowly.  
'Have we?' Michael asks, taking a sip of his pepsi.  
'Yeah. Dont know who it is but Mr. Readman told us about them before we broke up'  
This was our first day back after the summer holidays so there was bound to be a new person. Alyssa always got excited when there was a new person coming into our class because she always wanted to make new friends. Kind of weird but hey, she is a social person.

When we got to school we had to get straight to class because the bell had already gone so we were going to be late. As the four of us walked into the classroom, Mr. Readman, our teacher locked his glare on us.

'Shane Collins, Alyssa Collins, Eve Rosser and Michael Glass. Late' He says as he goes through our names on the register. We all mutter a sorry and sit in our places. There was a girl in the seat next to me. She must have been the new girl because I have never seen her before. I sit down next to her and look at her. She looked dull. She had a plain black hoodie on and some black skinny jeans. They were muddy. Her hair was natural and she had no make up on. She was actually very pretty.

I clear my throat ready to speak to her. 'Hey' I smile.  
'Hi' She says, looking down at the table.  
'Um, Im Shane..Shane Collins.' I smile once again, not wanting to look threatening because she seemed scared of me.  
'Erm, Im Claire. Claire..Danvers.'

**Okay so Im just going to end it there. This chapter may be boring but I just wanted to see if you like it or not. Please review and tell me if I should carry on. If you want me to carry on, the next chapter will be what Claires life is like back home and it isnt pretty! So yeah, review! xxxxx**


	2. School and Home

**Trapped**

Chapter 2-School and home.

_Shanes POV_

Claire didnt talk all class. I was sort of expecting that, seen as though its her first day and all. She wouldnt really look directly at me either, which was strange. I let it slide though. She seemed... scared.

When the bell went for the lesson to end I dont think Claire could have gotten out of her seat quick enough. She was the first one to bail out of the classroom and speedwalk down the hall.

'Weird..' Michael frowns as he puts his book into his backpack.  
'Yeah, erm...she seems...nice' I stutter as I try to look for Claire down the hal. She was no where in sight. I shrug and follow Michael, Alyssa and Eve to the canteen.

'Did she talk to you? Say anything to you?' Eve asks as she queued up for some food.  
'She said her name was Claire..Claire..Daners..Danvers? Yeah, Danvers. Claire Danvers. She didnt say anything after that.' I shrug.  
'Chicken burger please.' Eve smiles as she orders her food. When the lunch lady gaver her the burger she turned to me.  
'So thats all she said?'  
'Yup.'  
'Im going to be her friend.' Alyssa says cheerfully as she takes a bite of her chicken mayo sandwich.  
'You cant just be friends with someone just like that' Michael laughs.  
'Sure I can, just walk over to her and say 'Hi, my names Alyssa. Wanna go shopping sometime?' And there, friends.' Alyssa says in a matter-of-a-factly tone.  
'She doesnt seem like the shopping type, Lyss.' I point out.  
'If she is going to be friends with me and Eve then she will soon become a shopping type.'

After lunch me, Michael, Eve and Alyssa all had Health and Social Care. When we went into the classroom we saw Claire sitting at the back of the room. She was sitting next to Michaels seat. In this lesson, I sat in front of Michael with Alyssa and Eve sat infront of us.

As Michael went to sit down he smiled at Claire who gave a small smile back. I sat next to Alyssa who gave me a unreadable look.

'Okay settle down!' The teacher said. Everyone stopped talking and focused on the instructions. We had to answer questions in our exercise books so it wasnt a hard lesson.

'P.I.E.S? What the hell is P.I.E.S?' Alyssa asks as she looked down at her question sheet with a confused look.  
'Physcial, Intellectual, Emotional and Social needs.' I answer, not looking up from my writing. I heard Alyssa make a small 'oh' sound as she wrote down an answer in her book. When she done she put her pen down and looked around, bored.

She made a small excited sound and turned around to face Michael and Claire who were both writing.  
'Hey' Alyssa said. I stop writing and turn to look at Alyssa. She was a polite girl but somtimes she can get a tad bit annoying.

Claires and Michaels head shot up as they heard Alyssas petite little voice. When Claire noticed that Alyssa was talking to her she gave Lyss a small smile.  
'Im Alyssa Collins' Alyssa smiled as she straightened her back.  
'Claire..' Claire smiled once again. She had a nice smile, real nice.  
'How old r'you, Claire?' Alyssa asks.  
'Fifteen.'  
'Oh my god! Same!' I felt like hitting myself because of how cheesy my sister was being. She cant just act like a normal person, can she?

'Cool' Claire giggles. She had a nice giggle, too.

'You wanna do something after school?' Alyssa asks.  
'No!' Claire answers a little too quickly. 'I mean..I..er. I can't. Sorry.'

'Alyssa Collins turn around in your seat!' The teacher shouts and Alyssa turned back around, muttering something in the process.

All throughout the rest of the lesson my mind was just thinking of Claire. How beautiful she was, how nice she was, how amazing her smile and giggle was. She just seems too quiet and vunerable, though. I guess we are going to have to investigate then. Not too soon, though. Its only her first day so she will probably lighten up after a few days, I hope.

_Claires POV_

When the bell went to signal the end of the school day I ran as fast as I could out of the school. I had to get home quickly. School finished at half past three and I was ordered to be home before four therefore I had to run as fast as I could to get home.

If I got home just minutes after four, the conciquences where not pretty. See, my parents are cocaine and heroin addicts. They are also extream alcoholics. They never sleep. They stay up all night and stay smoking joints and drinking booze. Around me.

I got made fun of in my old school for smelling of alchohol and smoke. The teachers thought that I did it so I got kicked out. That got me in hospital. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why would I end up in hospital after getting kicked out of school?

When my parents found out I was excluded from school and I had to go to a new one they flipping. I was thrown down the stairs, slammed into a door, punched and kicked. When I was unconcious on the kitchen floor my parents decided to call an ambulence and say 'I fell down the stairs.'

The doctors actually bought it. I was so tempted to tell them the truth but I just knew that if I did, it would get me killed. So right now I had to suck it up and take whatever I have to.

When I got home, my parents where in their usual space. On the sofa smoking weed and drinking alchohol. The smell was revolting and it made me want to be sick everytime I smelt it. Both of my parents where high and drunk.

'WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?' My father, Ted shouted at me as I walked into the living room.  
'A..at school' I stutter.  
'DONT GIVE ME..GIVE ME THAT EXCUSE!' Ted said as he stood up from his seat and stumbled over to me. I wanted to run but I knew that would get me even more hurt. As soon as he got in arms reach of me he raised his hand and slapped me across the cheek, hard enough to leave a bruise. I winced in pain but I was smart enough not to scream. If I screamed, they would know they hurt me and they would do it even more. Not like they wouldnt hurt me even more anyway...

'DID THAT HURT YOU LITTLE BRAT!' My mother, Mary shouted as she walked over to join my father. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pinned me against the wall.

'If I see you at all for the rest of the night I will fucking kill you. Understand?' Mary said in a calmer voice this time. I nodded in response. She gave me an evil smile before slamming be hard into the wall. She let go and retrieved her spot on the sofa and picked up her vodka bottle.

I ran as fast as I could to my small room which consisted of a matteress, a lamp and a small cupboard for the few clothes that I own. I ran over to my matteress/bed and slammed my body down onto it. I lay with my head burried into the fabric and cried my heart out.

Why was it me that had this life? Why did I have to be the one that suffered? Im not that much of a bad person, am I?

I fell asleep that night thinking about a lot of things. My parents, my life, my school..and suprisingly I found myself thinking about Shane. Shane Collins. I sit next to him in Biology and he just seemed so...caring. So did his sister, Alyssa. I really hoped I could get close to these people but I just dont know how. I am definitly not a social person. I guess I just have to make the efford, but thats sort of hard when this sort of thing is happening to you.

**So what do you guys think of Claires life at home? Poor Claire :( Please review! Thanks for reading xxxx**


	3. Thinking of you

**Trapped **

Chapter 3-Thinking of you

_Shanes POV_

I was really worried about Claire. I mean, she wasnt like the other girls. Other girls were needy and all about their appearance but Claire was different. Firstly she was a really quiet girl and she seemed to be hiding something. I had no idea what it was but it seemed to be serious, she couldnt be quiet and mysterious for nothing.

I decided to ask Michael, Eve and Alyssa about it on the way home from school the day we met Claire. They must know something, or at least noticed her weird behaviour.

'Hey, have you noticed anything weird about Claire?' I ask Michael as we walk home. Alyssa and Eve were infront of us dancing and skipping down the road. They bought some KA fruit punch from the shop which makes them both go mental. How fun.

It was Friday so we were all going back to Michaels house for a few hours. I was propably going to be sleeping at his house tonight with Alyssa and Eve. His parents don't mind, which is nice. I dont mind my little sister being apart of my social life, she isnt like one of those annoying little sisters. I actually really like my sister and Eve being like best friend.

'Claire? Oh..the new girl?' Michael asks. Obviously he wasnt as focused on Claire I was.  
'Yeah..do you think she's..I don't know.'  
'Weird?' Michael finished of as he took a bite of his chocolate bar.  
'Well, I wouldnt say she's weird..'  
'Shane Collins doesnt think the new girl is weird? Dude, which alien took over your body?' I knew where Michael was coming from. Every time there was a new person in our class I always thought they were weird, even if they werent. I even thought Eve was weird when she first moved to our school but now she's one of my best friend's.

'Come on man, work with me here!' I plead.  
'Fine, what about Claire?'  
'She seems like shes hiding something..'  
'Dude..don't get involved. She was probably on her period or something' Michael shrugs. Blatantly Michael was the wrong person to ask about this. I would just have to ask my sister about her when we are alone.

'Yo! Girls, stop being all dancy and..creepy and come to the right house!' Michael shouts. Alyssa and Eve had gone right past Michaels house because they were too busy dancing and singing together. I am never, ever buying my sister KA Fruit Punch again!

'Lyssa you dick!' Eve jokes as she playfully pushes Alyssa. They were both laughing manically now.  
'We've got a longgg night ahead of us' Michael says as he rolls his eyes. I give him a small smile. I couldnt seem to focus properly on the real world. My mind was somewhere different..with Claire.

When we got into Michaels house we all went up to his room. The girls fell back onto Michaels bed and started rolling around laughing with each other about the colour of Eves hair. It was black, whats so funny about that?

Me and Michael sat at his computer and got up some Facebook. I took my laptop to school so I could bring it to Michaels afterward so I got my laptop out and started logging onto my Facebook account.

'Im going to the loo. Make sure they don't kill each other when Im gone..' Michael says. I turn around to look at Eve and Alyssa who were play fighting on the bed. I laughed and looked back at my computer screen.

When Michael left the room I made sure the girls werent looking and clicked the search bar on Facebook. I typed in Claire Davners and clicked search. I really wanted to find out more about her, I dont think I could wait till Monday.

When the page had loaded, nothing came up. Some people came up who were called Claire Danvers but there profil pictures were of old women or children. Suddenly I heard a huge crash from behind me. I spun around in my chair to find Alyssa on the floor and Eve laughing her head of looking down at her from the bed.

'Having fun down there, lovey?' Eve says through her manic laughter.  
'Time of my life, bitch!' Alyssa says. She tried to act all serious but she burst into laughter.  
'Help me up then!' She says as she holds her hand up to Eve. Eve takes hold of Alyssas hand and tries to pull her up but Alyssa yanks on Eves arm which made Eve go flying over the bed and ontop of Alyssa.  
'Really didnt think that one through, did you Lyssy? Oh you're sooo comfortable!' Eve laughs as she wriggles ontop of Alyssa.  
'EVE! OFF! EEEVE!' Alyssa shouts as she laughs.

I loved seeing them have fun with each other, it made me laugh so much. As I was watching them both I heard someone say from next to me 'Dude what're you doing?'  
I spun around to see Michael staring at my laptop screen.  
'Er, nothing' I say as I shut the laptop shut.  
'You were looking up Claire, werent you?' Michael asks with a grin on his face.  
'Dude, leave it'  
'You becoming a lil stalker?' Michael laughs as he playfully punches my arm. He sits down on his chair and starts looking at the girls with wide eyes.  
'Shane, you do know that Eve is killing your sister?'  
'Yep' I say popping the P.  
'THANKS FOR SHOWING INTEREST IN MY LIFE, SHANE!' Alyssa shouts.  
'Love you Lyssy' I say, giving her a sarcastic and loving smile. She just sticks her tongue out at me and gets back to try getting Eve of her. She was litterly pinned to the floor.

I loved Friday nights where we are all together having a laugh. I just wish I could enjoy it because right now all that was on my mind was Claire.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter because of the friendship moments that I put in :') Please review xxxx**


	4. Detention!

**Trapped**

Chapter 4- detention!

_Claires POV_

I woke up this morning with a huge headache. I cried myself to sleep last night thinking about how crap my life is. I thought of Shane..thought of how nice he was to me the day I came to Morganville High.

His sister, Alyssa, was nice too. She wanted to be my friend but I just couldnt have friends, my parents wouldnt like it. My parents dont like anything I do. If I do anything out of order to them I get hurt, badly.

When I walked downstairs this morning, my parents were doing the usual. Smoking drugs and drinking vodka. At seven in the morning. The smell always knocked me sick everytime and I couldnt wait to get out.

'What the hell are you doing up?' My father shouted as I walked past him and my mother to get a drink of water from the tap.  
'School.' I replied simply.  
'Dont use that attitude with me, bitch!' He shouted back. I couldnt down that drink fast enough. I just had to get out of there.  
'YOU BEST BE BACK BEFORE FOUR O CLOCK OR YOU KNOW WHATS COMING FOR YOU! YOU'D WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!'  
'Already am.' I mutter. Thankfully they didnt hear me. I walked out into the cool morning air of Morganville and set of for school.

When I got to the school gates I saw Shane, Michael, Eve and Alyssa standing around talking and laughing with each other. I smiled to myself as I saw them. They seemed so happy.  
As I walked past them I felt someones eyes on me. Then I heard someone call my name from behind me.  
'CLAIRE!' I hear Shane's voice shout. I slowly turn around to see him running up to me. Michael, Eve and Alyssa were watching him from behind.  
'Hey' He says as he reaches me.  
'Hi..' I say.  
'So..how was your weekend?' He asks awkwardly.  
'It was...okay.' I couldnt tell him what my weekend really consisted of. Although I think he may have just got a clue..  
'What is that?' He asks pointing to my face.  
'Whats what?' I ask.  
'You have a huge bruise on the side of your face..' Oh. I forgot that my father had used me as a punching bag over the weekend. I instantly put my hood up and looked down.  
'Its nothing.' I muttered.  
'Claire..that doesnt look like nothing. Someone has done that to you. Who?'  
'Nobody has..I just fell.'  
'Come on, Claire. Im not stupid. Nobody just falls over and gets a wopping bruise like that..in the shape of a hand.' Shane says as he puts his hand under my chin and lifts my face up.  
'Just leave it!' I snap and turn around sharply to walk into the other direction. I felt Shane looking at me but I kept walking as fast as I could.

The day went really fast till I had biology. Michael, Eve, Alyssa and..Shane were in my bio class and I knew I was going to get it in the ear about my bruise.

As I walk into class I find Shane sitting in the seat next to mine. When he sees me walking into the room he smiled at me and gestured me to sit down. As I sat down I bent my head down so he couldnt see me.

'Claire..'  
'Please Shane. Please just leave it.'  
He just stared at me. I knew he was getting a clue about what was going on.  
'Somebody is doing this to you arent they..'  
'Please Shane...'  
'QUIET CLASS! I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR NONESENCE TODAY!' The teacher shouted over the chatter of students.

Once the teacher had set us some work to do about plant reproduction I got stuck into the writing, mostly to avoid conversation with Shane.  
'So urm..I'm guessing you like science stuff?' Shane says as he points towards my work. I had already done over three pages of writing.  
'I guess' I smiled.  
'WILL YOU STOP IT!' The teacher shouted. He was getting really aggitated with some boys in the front of the class who were throwing pieces of paper at him. 'IF I SEE ONE MORE PIECE OF PAPER BEING THROWN IN THIS CLASSROOM I WILL BE KEEPING ALL OF THE CLASS AFTER SCHOOL FOR ONE HOUR!'

Then, in stupidity, one of the boys threw a large paper ball at the back of the teachers head.  
'THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! EVERYBODY IS STAYING FOR ONE HOUR!'  
Oh no. I couldnt stay. My father told me to be back before four O'clock! I have no idea what he would do if I was one hour later. He beats the crap out of me if Im five minutes late, let alone one hour!

'Sir, that isn't fair!' Shane spoke up. 'We havent done anything!'  
'Mr. Collins I suggest you shut up right now.' The teacher spat. Just then the bell went to signal the end of school. Once everyone began to sit up the teacher raised his hand to gesture to stop.  
'I dont think so. Sit back down and carry on with your work. One hour.'

'Sir..I...I really cant stay! Please, I have to go!' I say urgently.  
'Miss Danvers Im sure your parents wont mind.'  
'They would though! Please, you dont understand!'  
'MISS DANVERS IF YOU DONT BE QUIET YOU WILL BE STAY FOR AN EXTRA 30 MINUTES!'

I sunk down in my chair and I felt tears welling my my eyes. Now I have to stay and when I get home, god knows what my father would do to me. Shane must have an idea now, I sort of wish he did. He was looking at me with guilt filled eyes.

He took hold of my hand under the desk and squeezed it gently. As I looked up at him he gaves me a warm smile. At least I know he cares about me.

**Sorry I havent updated this story in a while! Next chapter will be interesting! :P Please review xxx**


	5. Is it the end?

**Trapped!**

Chapter 5-Is it the end?

_Shanes POV_

Claire seeme really upset when she had to stay for the detention. Has she never had a detention before or did she have plans at home? Whatever it was, it was upsetting her. I could tell that she was crying, which made me upset. For some reason, I didnt like seeing her upset. I took hold of her hand and I didnt want to let it go, it felt like her hand was ment to be tangled into mine.

After an hour, the teacher said we could all go home and Claire untangled her hand from mine and got out of her chair so fast I didnt even see her leave the room. Michael, Eve and Alyssa came walking up to me with concern spread all over their faces.

'Whats up with her?' Michael asks.  
'I dont know but I know somethings wrong'  
'How?'  
'Oh come on, dude. Something is obviously happening to her! She came in with a huge bruise on her face and she has cuts all up her arm, someone is doing it to her..'  
'Maybe we should like..follow her home or something' Alyssa suggested.  
'We could' Eve added. 'But I dont really want to get sent to jail because some girl thought we were perving on her and following her home'  
'We could just follow her and see if anything weird happens' Michael shrugged.  
'Lets go then, before she runs of' I say and we all run out of the teachers room. I checked my watch and it was 5:00pm.

When we were running out of the school gates, we saw Claire spead walking around the corner.  
'Come on!' I shout and we all run to the corner. We then see Claire sprinting down the road and when she turned the next corner, we followed. We got a few strange looks of people but we didnt care, we had to find out what was going on!

When we turned the corner, the whole atmosphere around us changed from nice and sunny to horrible and dark. We saw Claire walking up the path to a weird looking house. When we walked towards the house we could smell a strong amount of drugs, weed it smelt like. It knocked us all sick.

It must have been Claires house because we saw her walk up the path and go in through the front door. When she closed the door behind her, we all ran up to the window at the side of the house. It shown a scabby living room which was full of smoke. Two people were sat on the sofa, it must have been Claires parents but they didnt look nice at all. They were both taking turns in taking huge gulps from a vodka bottle, they were both smoking aswell.

Then we saw Claire walk through the living room door and both of her parents stood up. Claire was backing up against the wall and we heard muffled shouting we couldnt make out much because we were outside but I made out some words. 'Where...been...waiting...bitch...whore...good for nothing...die...regret...'

They must be the people who were making Claire so miserable, it had to be. They must have been hurting her! I felt anger bubble inside of me at the thought of Claires parents beating her and making her feel like crap.

Suddenly, a loud bang pulled me back into reality. As I looked through the window, I saw Claire pinned to the wall by her father. He was screaming something in her face, the he punched her.

'Jesus christ!' Alyssa gasped.  
None of us could reply because we heard Claire's dad scream 'YOUR GOING TO FUCKING DIE!'  
Then he slammed her, repeatedly into the wall, smashing her head onto the brick behind her. She was screaming in pain and tears were rolling controlably down her cheeks.

'Shane, call the police. Call the fucking police' Michael said without taking his eyes of the scene infront of us. I was in too much shock to listen to him. I took my phone out of my pocket but I was shaking so much I couldnt even unlock it.

'I'll do it!' Eve said and grabbed the phone from me. I looked back through the window to see Claire's father still slaming Claire against the wall. I'd had enough, I couldnt watch this anymore.

I got of my knees and ran for the front door, ignoring my friends calls from behind me. I ran through the front door and into the living room. When I walked in Claire and her parents looked straight at me.

'Who the fuck are you?' Claires mother said as she stalked towards me.  
'S-Shane?' Claire stuttered through he tears.  
'Leave her alone.' I said, trying to sound like I wasnt scared when I really was.  
'I suggest you go. Or I will kill you' Claires father said sturnly.  
'Not until you let her go.' I reply.  
'FUCKING LEAVE!' He snaps. I dont move. I stay staring at him. He still had hold of Claire with a death grip. Then, out of nowhere, Claires father lunged towards me and knocked me to the ground.

I felt his fists hit my face repeatedly as I tried to get him of me. I started feeling really dizzy but I couldnt pass out, I had to save Claire.

As more and more punches came, I became weak and gave up trying to get his weight of me. I felt him move of me and I rolled onto my side, clutching my stomach. I didnt even realise he was punching my stomach until I moved.

I then saw him walking towards Claire. He slammed her against the wall again and I heard Claire's high pitched scream.

I tried with everything I could to sort my vision out the best I could. And when I did, I wish I never had. I saw Claire, falling to the ground with a knife sticking out of her stomach.  
'CLAIRE!' I screamed before everything went black.

**Did you expect that? :P muahaha, I'm evil arent I ;) Please comment your thoughts and thanks for reading xxx**


	6. He's a badass

**Trapped**

Chapter 6-He's a badass

_Claires POV_

Shane had come to help me! I should have known he would have had a clue about what was happening to me. When my dad was hitting me repeatedly against the rock hard wall behind me, I heard Shanes voice tell my dad to stop.

Thats when everything went wrong. My dad lunged for Shane and started hitting him so hard in his stomach and face. I was screaming for him to stop but he kept throwing punches at Shane.

Just when I thought Shane was going to give up and lose the fight, my father got of him and came running for me. I couldnt focus on much anymore and before I knew it, he plunged a knife into my stomach.

All I remember is Shane screaming my name because my body hit the floor.

_Alyssa's POV_

I couldnt believe this was happening to Claire! Her dad was beating her up! I couldnt imagine how Claire was feeling right now and none of us were doing anything! Her dad was hitting her against and we were just sitting here!

I was going to make a stand before my brother got to it first. He stood up and ran for the door while Michael was telling him to call the police. In the end, Eve called them while me and Michael watched horrifically, waiting for Shane to arrive next to Claire.

It didnt take long. A few seconds later Shane arrived in the living room. We couldnt hear anything but Claires dad was shouting something at Shane but Shane was just...stood there.

'What the hell is he doing?' Michael whispered harshly. I just shook my head and continued to watch my brother. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my throat. What if he got hurt?

I thought too fast. Claires dad lunged for Shane and they both crashed to the floor. Claires dad started throwing punches at Shane while Claire was screaming at him. Claires mum just stood there..laughing.

'NO!' I shout and begin to stand up. I had to stop this. I could stand here and watch my brother get beaten to death. Before I could go anywhere though, Michael grabbed my arm.

'Lyss, no! Stay here!'  
'He's going to kill him!' I exclaim and try to get out of Michaels grip.  
'Lyssa! Please!' Michael says as he pulls me into a hug on the floor. I felt tears coming out of my eyes as I had nothing else to do but watch as my brother got beaten.

Before long, Claires dad climbed of Shane and Shane curled up onto his side and I could hear him coughing loudly.

Just when I thought it was all over, Claires dad made her way over to Claire. He had something in his hand but I couldnt tell what it was.

'Whats he doing?' I asked Michael through my sobs. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. He was like another brother to me, always looking after me and he was always there for me. Thats what I loved about Michael.

'I dont know.' Michael muttered and turned to Eve. 'They on their way?'  
'They should be' Eve says. She was crying too.

Michael couldnt reply because before Eve finished her sentence we heard a blood curldling scream from inside the house. We all gasped and turned back towards the window where we saw Claire falling to the ground with...a knife in her stomach?!

'CLAIRE!' Eve shouts. It looked like Shane was unconcious because he wasnt moving at all. Claires parents went up to each other and gave one another a high five. It made me feel physically sick.

Just then, we heard police cars and ambulences coming down the road. Claires parents looked genuinly scared and they made a dash for the back door.

'Get to the back door!' Michael shouts and we all run around the back. The back door flung open to reveal the two discusting people that almost...and probably killed my big brother.

Michael grabbed hold of Claires dad from behind and Eve grabbed her mum.

'Lyss, go round the front and tell the police everything, tell them we're round here' Michael tells me. I run as fast as I could to where the police and paramedics where at the front of the house.

'ROUND THE BACK!' I shout. 'THEY'RE ROUND THE BACK!'  
The police run round the back of the house and I run inside with the paramedics. I run into the living room to find Shanes limb body and Claires bloody one. The paramedics run straight to Claire and I run straight to my brother.

'Shane!' I shout with tears running uncontrolably down my face. 'Shane please wake up!' I plead.

Paramedics pushed me away from Shane and they put an oxygen mask on his face. I didnt even feel Michael pulling me into his arms from behind. I fell into his chest and sobbed silently.

'Is he dead?' I ask Michael.  
'He's not dead' Michael reasures me as he strokes my hair. 'He'll be fine, this is Shane we're talking about. He's a badass' Michael laughs and pulls Eve into a hug next to me. We were all hugging together and I just wish Shane and Claire were able to hug us too.

**Aw, felt mean on Alyssa while writing this :( In the next few chapters you will really see Shane and Alyssa's relationship shine and Claire and Shanes :) And Maybe Michael and Eves haha, but mostly Shane and Alyssas. Please review :) xxxx**


	7. You're Not Going To Lose Me

**Trapped **

Chapter 7-You're not going to loose me.

_Shanes POV_

I felt a hot burning in my face and my stomach was throbbing. This weird sensation came to me a few minutes ago with the rest of my senses. The place I was in smelt like aniceptic and I realised I was lying in a bed with clean, crispy sheets.

I let out a small moan and try to open my eyes. At first I couldnt but then I managed to flutter them open. When I opened them, the image of my sister appeared to be hovering over me.

'Shane?' She says. It seemed like a dream. Like I was in one big fantasy word. My sisters voice sounded sweet, like an angels.

'Alyssa?' Is that you?' I ask in a weary voice. I felt hand run over my hair and realise it was Alyssa, seen as though she was the only one in the room with me.

'Yea, its me Shane' She smiles. My vision had come back and so was my memory. Claire's dad..he beat me. Claire..CLAIRE!

'Oh my god, Claire!' I say and try to get out of the bed, I had to know she was alright.  
'Shane no! Don't move! Please!' Alyssa begs.

'But Claire!' I plead. Alyssa just puts a finger to my mouth to shut me up.

'Shane, I was so scared! You have no idea what it was like seeing you all..knocked out like that! You scared the shit out of me!'

'Sorry' I mutter. Alyssa laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

'Mum and Dad are on the way. They're freaking out you know'

'Yeah, should have known they would be worried' I laugh. 'In all seriousness, how is Claire?'

'Urm..' Alyssa stutters and looks away from me.

'Lyssa, please tell me!' I plead.

'You know like she got stabbed? Yeah, well...she is sort of in a coma..' Alyssa says. She had tears welling in her eyes and she wouldnt look at me.

'No..no, she..she can't be!' I cry. I felt tears welling in my own eyes this time and they escaped down my face quickly.

'This is all my fault!'

'Shane! No its not! Its no ones fault but her parents! Please dont blame this on yourself!' Alyssa cries. She was full on crying now.

'ITS ALL MY FUCKING FAULT!' I shout and grab a pillow from behind me and slam it down on my face. I screamed into it.

A few seconds later, I felt somebody take the pillow of my face and enlope me in a hug. I took in the sent and realised it was my Mum, Molly.

'Mum?' I sob.

'Shh, its okay sweetie. Its okay...' My mother soothes as she rocks me from side to side. I turn my head to look at my sister who was curled up in my dads arms crying.

My mum pulled away and clasped her hands on my cheeks. 'Are you okay, sweetie?'

I shake my head and she kisses me on the forehead. 'Im so proud of you, hunny. If it wasnt for you going in to save that poor girl, her parents may have killed her'

'Shes in a coma mum!' I sob.

'I know, I know' My mother says and grabs me in a hug again, a little harder this time. I winced in pain when I felt the bruises on my stomach, I hadn't even noticed them before.

'Oh gosh! Im so sorry baby! Are you okay?' My mum said urgently.

'Im fine' I try to smile but the pain came fast. I suck it up though. 'I want to see Claire..'

'Oh..hunny..'

'No mum. I want to see her. Now.'

'Shane..' I hear Alyssa sob from the other side of the room. I turn to her to see her getting of my fathers lap and walking over to my bed.

She sits on the side of my bed and wraps her arms around my neck. 'Shane, I'm scared too' She sobs. 'I just want you to get better first because Im more scared about you. I dont want to lose you Shane!'

I hug her tighter to me and for the first time in my life, I appriciate having a sister. I dont know what I would do without her, my life would be nothing without my baby sister.

'Oh Lyss, you're not going to loose me, Im your big brother, you need me. Who else is going to bully you?'

'Shut up, doofus.' Alyssa says and she hugs me tighter. She was still crying, I could tell by her voice. She wouldnt let go of my neck and I didnt want her to either.

She eventually unwrapped herself from me and lay down next to me. Her back was to my chest and I put my around around her.

'You're not going to loose me Lyss. Im still going to be the annoying big brother' I smile and I hear her giggle.

Soon enough, we both fell asleep.

**Little Shane and Alyssa moment there..I like this story just because Alyssa is alive and for all of you asking, Alyssa is not going to die in this story so dont panic :) Please review! xxx**


	8. I hear you!

**Trapped**

Chapter 8-I hear you!

_Claires POV_

Life felt like a dream. Like I was floating in the middle of the air with nothing to do, looking down on the people I love. Thats what it felt like. It didnt feel like I was in my own body, like I was in somebody elses. I know thats impossible but right now, everything seemed real.

My life didnt seem real though. I couldnt do anything, I didnt know why. I couldnt move. I could only think. The last thing I remember was my Father stabbing me in the stomach and my life plumeting to a complete holt. My mind keeps on repeating the moment that happened, when Shane was screaming my name.

Shane. I miss him. I know I dont know him all that well but and I only met him a month ago but I feel like there is a conection between us. I just wish I spoke to him more often because I came into this unknown world.

I heard voices. That is it though. I could see anything, I just saw blackness with occassional white splogges. I heard soothing voices talking to each other. I heard things like 'Dont know.', 'Parents.' and I kept on hearing this one world that made my mind wince every time I heard it. 'Coma.'

Thats what this world was. A coma. I was in a coma. Thats why I couldnt feel, talk or see. I could only hear and think.

The most amazing thing happened though. I heard a voice that I reconised. A cute, girly voice. Im sure it was Alyssa's voice, Shane's sister.

'Hey Claire Bear' She says to me. I hear her every day. She talks to me, about Shane mostly. She calls me Claire Bear a lot as well, which must be a name she makes up for me.

'Shane is really worried about you.' She says. 'We all are, but Shane is freaking out. I think he loves you, you know. Hell, I know he loves you. It isnt every day that I see my big brother crying over a girl he likes. Shane gets discharged tomorrow. He says the first place he is going is to your hospital bed.'

I just wanted to get up and hug her. I wish I could. But I couldnt, I was trapped. I loved hearing her voice, it was so soothing. I wanted her to talk to me all day but she goes after a couple of hours. She says 'Bye Claire Bear, I'll be back tomorrow' And then silence.

Today was the best day ever though. I heard the voice that I have been waiting for, for god knows how long. He was here, with me.

'Hey beautiful' He says. If I could move, I would have shivered and blushed. Shane Collins called me beautiful, even when I was in a hospital bed, in a coma. He called me beautiful.

'I miss you' He says. He was crying. I know he was, I could hear it in his voice.

'Please wake up, baby' He says. 'I miss you so much. I think I love you Claire. And I can assure you, I have never loved any girl the way I love you. When you wake up, which I know you will because you are so brave, Im not leaving your side. If you like it or not, I love you Claire Danvers.'

My heart was crying, hesterically. Im pretty sure my eyes watered too, but I couldnt be sure. Why did I have to be in a stupid coma? Why?!

Unlike Alyssa's voice, Shane's voice stayed. For hours, days, weeks. He kept on talking to me about the silliest things which Im sure that if I was awake, I would have been in stitches of laughter.

But I wasnt. I was emotionless, stuck in this crazy world that I couldnt get out of. I was Trapped.

**Thought I would introduce the title of the story in this chapter, if you know what I mean. I called this story Trapped because she is trapped in a coma..get it? No? Okay :P **

**So anyway, please review and tell me what you think or what you want to happen! xxxxx**


	9. Questions

**Trapped**

Chapter 9-Questions.

_Shanes POV_

I refuse to leave Claire's side. I'd hate to leave her alone in this strange room. My parents and Alyssa keep on trying to get me to leave to go home for a shower and some proper sleep but I am not leaving.

They made me leave once though, to go and have a shower because I really did stink. She looked so lonely when I left her so I never want to do that again, if I can help it.

Today, Alyssa was with me. She came early this morning. She said that if I wont go home to her, she will come to the hospital to me. I like having her here with me, we talk to Claire together.

'Its been two months, Shane' Alyssa sighs as me rests her chin on her hands. She was slouching in her seat on the left side of Claire's bed whilst I was on the right side.

'She will wake up. I know she will.' I say. I have faith in her. I love her and I trust her, she will wake up.

'What is going to happen if she doesnt wake up?' Alyssa asks. She really never listens in health class.

'Well she is on a life support machine, so when they doctors think she wont wake up...they'll turn it off' I say, tears were welling in my eyes. 'But thats not going to happen. She's going to wake up.'

'You have a lot of faith in her, don't you?' Alyssa asks.  
'Oh course I do..'  
'Do you love her?' Alyssa says. She was asking a serious question, she wanted a serious answer.

'Yeah.' I say, not wanting to meet her eyes in case she starts laughing and teasing me because hey, thats what brothers and sisters do.

Alyssa seemed to just shrug the question of and ask another. 'Whats going to happen when she does wake up?'

'God Lyss, whats with all the questions?'

'Just asking'

I let out a sigh and sit up straight in my seat. 'What do you mean?'

'Like..her parents are in jail. Where is she going to live?'

I havent thought about that myself. What is going to happen to her? I couldnt see her go into care. That cant happen to her. My friend, Scott went into care once and he went absolutely mental in there.

'I..I dont know, Lyss'

'Cant she..I dont know..live with us?' Alyssa asks. She was actually so smart some times. I sit up even more in my chair and look at her square on. There is a posibility she could live with us.

'Couldn't we talk to mum and dad about it?' Alyssa says.

I smile. 'Yeah'

'Can we go and speak to them now?' Alyssa says as she stands up from her chair and grabs her bag.

'I dont want to leave her Alyssa..' I say looking at Claire. I wants to go and talk to my parents but I wanted to stay with Claire as well...

'Come on Shane, we will only be gone half an hour tops!'

I get up from my chair and grab my coat. Before walking out I give Claire a kiss on her cheek and walk out of the door.

**When they get home.**

When we got home, my dad, Frank and mum, Molly were sitting on the sofa watching a TV show. They were laughing and joking together when we walked through the living room.

'Hey guys' Alyssa says as she flings her bag down and jumps on my dads knee.

'Hey kiddo..' My dad says as he kisses Alyssa on her forehead. My mum turns the TV off and walks over to me. She puts her hands on either one of my shoulders and looks at me.

'How you doing, hunny?' She asks. I just nod to her and walk over to the sofa where she was sitting. I hear her sigh a little before walking over to me.

'Can we talk to you about something? Pleaaaaaase?' Alyssa begs. My dad laughs and pulls a stray piece of hair and puts it behind her hair.

'Course you can' My dad laughs. Alyssa jumps of his knee and stands infront of us all. She gives me a small wink before talking.

'Okay. So you know when Claire wakes up..' Alyssa starts but she was cut of by my mum.

'Oh sweetie, I know you want her to wake up but we dont know if that is going to happen' Mum says and I give her a side ways glare. I dont think she noticed though.

'No! She will! Shane knows she will! Its like out of one of those love story things where your love is so true and real that you know when the other person is going to wake up from a coma...' Alyssa says very, very quickly and in a 'matter-of-a-factly' tone.

'Oh Lyss.' Dad chuckles. 'You really are unique, arent you?'

'Thats not the point dad! When she wakes up, and she WILL wake up! She wont have anywhere to stay about from a care place and she will HATE that! So..like..can she..stay with us..?' Alyssa says as she does a little 'good girl' pose infront of our dad.

My parents looked from one another then to me.

'Shane..' My dad begins but I cut him of.

'Dad please! I think I really love her dad and..I really dont want to see her being put into care, I really dont!' I plead. I must have sounded like a five year old girl but I really didnt care, I had to get it through to them.

'Well..we do have a spare guest room..' My mum says. Alyssa gasps and her hand flies to her mouth.

'So is that a yes?' She mummbles. My dad smiles and says. 'Yes'

I couldnt believe how nice my family were being! I got of the sofa and jumped into my fathers arms.

'Thank you! Thank you so much dad!' I say and hug him. Alyssa was hugging our mum and before I knew it, we were all hugging each other.

I pull back from our family hug and take Alyssa's hand. 'Can we go back to the hospital now?' I ask her. She laughs at me and nods her head.

'Back before nine please!' My mother shouts after us as we walk out of the front door.

'Can you believe it! She is actually going to be living with us when she wakes up!' Alyssa says as we walk down the road.

'If she wakes up..' I mutter. Unfortunatly, she heard me.

'What? You said she would wake up!'

'Lyss, Im not psychic, I dont know. I just hope she does.' I say. I felt Alyssa's mood sink right down and for the rest of the time we walked, it was in utter silence.

When we got to the hospital, a doctor was at the end of the corridor which led to Claires room.

'Shane' The doctor smiled. It was the doctor that was looking after Claire. 'I thought you were gone'

'We went home to talk to our parents, but we're back now' Alyssa smiles.

'Indeed you are' The doctor laughs. 'Come with me' He says and leads us down the corridor and into a room.

'Why are we in here?' I ask in confusion. Couldnt I just see Claire? I mean, who knows...it might be the last time I see her..

'I have something to tell the both of you' The doctor says as he shut the door behind us. He sat down in his chair and got out some paper.

'Tell us what?' I say. Alyssa had sat down in one of the chairs near the doctor but I stood up. I knew what this room was for..it was for bad news. The doctor was going to tell us bad news..hes going to tell us that Claire is dead. No..no she cant be. Tears were forming in my eyes.

'Dont worry. Its not what you think' The doctor says as if he just read my mind.

'Then what is it?' Alyssa's panicked voice said.

The doctor smiled before saying, 'Claire is awake.'

**CLIFFHANGER..sort of :P I liked writing this chapter, I love writing what Alyssa says and does! Please review my lovelys xxxxx**


	10. I love you

**Trapped**

Chapter 10-I love you

_Claires POV_

I was getting sick and tired of this world. Of living trapped in my own body. I couldnt stand how I could hear people around me but I couldnt tell them I heard them.

Like Shane, I wanted to desperatly to tell Shane how much I loved him like he said he loved me. I must look so emotionless to him.

I heard him, not so long ago, talking with Alyssa. Alyssa was asking him all sorts of questions. Like 'What is going to happen if she doesnt wake up?' It made me sick just thinking about it. I had to wake up, for Shane's sake. It would kill him if they turned my life support machine of like he said they would.

Thats when I decided, I really did have to wake up. I heard Alyssa and Shane talking about me living with their parents instead of going into care and when I heard that, my heart sank with happiness. I couldnt believe how nice they were being and I had to wake up just to see how amazing my life would be living with Shane and Alyssa.

I couldnt hear their voices anymore. They left. I couldnt hear anything at all so I supposed they went home. The happiness washed out of me and loneliness filled me. I felt so empty when I couldnt hear their voices.

After a few hours of trying to think, and think hard about everything that had gone on I felt an ich on my nose. I didnt think anything of it though. I felt myself bring my hand up and stratch my nose.

'Okay, now back to thinking.' I thought to myself as I rested my arm down on the covers. Then it set in..I just moved my arm. I tried again. This time, I brought both of my arms up and slammed them back down onto the bed. Ouch, that hurt. But that didnt matter, I could move!

I felt my heart racing as I moved my legs around in the bed. I then focused on opening my eyes. It wasnt as easy as moving my arms and legs, this needed a lot of concentration.

After a few minutes of trial and error, I eventually got it and I felt my eyes flutter open to meet blazing lights above my head. I was awake.

Shanes POV

I couldnt believe what the doctor was telling us. Claire was actually awake. I hope thats what he said anyway. I really hope that wasnt my mind thinking he said that but what he really said was 'We're turning her life support off'

'Shes awake?!' Alyssa shouted as she jumped out of her sheet. That confirmed it, Alyssa heard him say it too.

'She is indeed' The doctor smiled. 'She woke up about ten minutes ago. Some of my doctors have just finished checking her over'

'Can I see her?' I say very calmly. I didnt want to sound desperate though I really was. I wanted to see her so badly.

'Of course you can, son. Just go to her room. I suspect you still know where is it?'

I nod and grab Alyssa's arm and walk out of the room at an almost run.

'I cant believe it! Shes awake!' Alyssa pants as she tries to keep up with me. I didnt answer her, I was too focused on getting to Claire.

We stopped outside of her room and I peered in through the window.

I felt relief wash over me as I saw Claire sat up in her bed, staring into fin air.

Without knowing, I opened the door to her room and walked in. Her head shot up and a smile tugged at her lips.

'Shane?' She says very weakly. I rush over to her bedside and hold her hand instantly. I stared into her eyes. Her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. I've missed them so much.

'Hey gorgeous' I smile. I felt my heart beating faster and faster every second. Just her touch made me go crazy.

'Hey Claire Bear! How are you? Oh, yeah. I call you Claire Bear now. Just a little name me and Eve made up..hope you dont mind..' Alyssa says all a little too quickly as she sits down on the other side of Claire's bed.

'I know' Claire smiles. That got me and Alyssa confused.

'You know what?' Alyssa asks.

'I know that you call me Claire Bear. I could hear everything you said when I was..you know' She trailed off. If she heard everything that was being said then she must have heard me tell her how much I loved her..

I felt blood rush to my cheeks as I begin to blush. Alyssa must have saw because she said, 'I'll give you two some time' And she walked out of the door.

'So you heard everything, huh?' I say as I gently squeezed her hand.

'Yeah..' She says. 'I listened really closely to everything that you said'

I didnt know what to say to that. I couldnt exactly blurt out how much I love her and how much I want to be with her. She might not even like me in that way.

Claire took hold of my hand with both of hers and she looked me straight in my eyes. I got lost in her eyes for a few seconds because I was pulled out by Claire saying, 'I love you Shane'

My heart and mind were racing. I was filled with happiness when I heard those words come out of Claires mouth. A huge grin grew on my face as Claire finished her sentence. Well, there was only one thing to do now.

I kissed her. Softly but passionately. I felt fireworks explode in my mouth and stomach as our tongues connected. I wanted to grab her and hold her tightly but that would hurt her very much so I decided to stay where I was.

When we both came up for air she leant her forehead on mine and we stayed like that for a while in silence.

'I love you, Claire.' I say after a few minutes.

'I love you, Shane.' And with that, I gently climbed onto the bed with her and held her softly against my chest. It felt so right to be here with her. Maybe not here, in the hospital but to be holding her felt very, very right.

Before long, my eyes started to drift shut as I held onto Claire's body for dear life. I really didnt want to loose her again.

**So it is official, Shane and Claire are now a thing :') Do you guys want to see any more relationships going in this story? Maybe Michael and Eve? Or Alyssa and somebody? Feel free to give me some suggestions :) xxxx**


	11. Happy Days

**Trapped**

Chapter 11- Happy days

_Claires POV_

It has been a couple of weeks since I woke up from my coma. Every second, every minute, every day... Shane has been with me the whole time. He never lets go of my hand. I sometimes fall asleep in his arms thinking that life couldnt get any better than this. Though it could, it would be a lot better if I had parents who didnt try to kill me.

Alyssa comes in to see me a lot aswell, but not as often as Shane. Alyssa has exams to do in school therefore she has to go in and study. Shane doesnt have any exams so he always comes in and stays of school. He always reminds me every day. No, every hour, that he loves me. I always say the same back because its true. I love him. He is the only man, ever, to be nice and loving towards me. Him, Alyssa, Michael and Eve are the only ones who are loving towards me.

Shane's parents, Frank and Molly are also really kind and affectionate towards me. They have said they would be more than delighted to have me stay at their home with them till I am eighteen. That just proves that there are some nice people in this world. There are people who care.

When Michael and Eve come in to visit me, you can see the connection between them. Shane tells me that Michael likes Eve and Alyssa tells me that Eve likes Michael. It makes me laugh every time they say something at the same time and they both blush. Michael looks at Eve as if she is the most beautiful girl in the world. Which she is. Eve is utterly stunning. She is sort of goth, but not much. She wears pale foundation and heavy mascara. She usually wears red lip stick, too.

Me and Alyssa are getting to know each other really well. We are like... best friends. When she visits me, she tells me all the gosip on school and whats going on outside of the hospital. She makes me laugh so much with her personality. She is the type of girl who, if she talks for long enough, can get a bit carried away with herself and says random things that only make sense to her. She is a few months younger than me. Im now sixteen and Alyssa is turning sixteen in a couple of months time. We have a lot in common too, we like the same food, music and fashion. She says that when I get out of the hospital, she and Eve are going to take me shopping to get some new clothes. Frank and Molly are giving me lots of money to buy some new clothes. Although I told them it was too much to ask, they still insisted.

Today, Shane and Alyssa were here with me at the hospital. Shane had been here all night, which was the usual thing. He either slept on the chair next to my bed but he normal slept on the bed with me to keep me warm and safe. Alyssa arrived here at about nine am. It was a Saturday so she was of from school.

'So, how have you been feeling CB?' Alyssa asks as she huffs and slumps down in her hair. She had just walked here from her house. Although it wasnt a long walk, Alyssa likes to take little detours around the park and feed the birds, according to Shane.

'A lot better' I tell her with a smile. Shane squeezed my hand gently and gave me a warm smile. He always asked me if I felt better and if I was okay. I always told him the same thing. That I was doing fine. Which I was, I was doing great.

'I really cant wait till you're out of here' Alyssa sighs.  
'You're not the only one.' Shane laughed and kissed my forehead. Alyssa makes a noice and we both look at her. She had a huge grin on her face and she was wagging her eyebrows up and down.

'Whats wrong with you? Got an ich..?' Shane says sarcastically.  
'You too are so cute' She laughs before making a 'awww' sound at us. Shane rolls his eyes and gives me a wide smile that never fails to melt my heart.

Just then, the doctor walked in and shut the door behind him. It wasnt the doctor I was used to seeing. He was my regular doctor, the one who always told me how I was doing, but I rarely saw him. I was so used to seeing random doctors who came in to take blood, check the machines etc.

'Hello, Claire' The doctor smiled. He was doctor Nicks. He has been my assigned doctor since I came in. He was always really nice to me and when Shane and Alyssa werent here (which was almost never) he sat with me and we talked about everyday things. It was nice, having people talk to me nicely and not judge me.

'I hope you're feeling okay today?' Doctor Nicks asks whilst flipping through some papers. Shanes hand was still firmly stook to mine and he had no intensions to let go, I didnt want him to either.

'Im feeling great, actually' I say. I really was feeling better now. I used to just sat that to people when they asks because I didnt want them getting worried over me but this time, I really did mean it. I felt myself.

'Great' Doctor Nicks grinned and shut shuffled the papers. 'Well, I've got great news. You can go home first thing tomorrow. To the Collins house, I mean'

'Oh my god, really?' Alyssa blurts.  
'Really' Doctor Nicks smiles. 'We just need to keep her in for one more night to check she is fully stable and then she can come home. I just need your parent to come in and fill in a few forms.'

'You hear that Claire! You can come home!' Shane grins. This is the happiest that I have ever seen him in the entire time that I have known him. Shane was usually a happy person but right now, he was exstatic.

'I..I can actually get out of this place..' I say in a surprised tone. It had been so long, so long since I had actually seen the outside world. I wouldnt be surprised if it had all changed. All I cared about now was going home and being with Shane and starting my new life with my new parents and friends.

Michaels POV

Me and Eve were in my room at my house. Shane and Alyssa would normally be here but they were at the hospital seeing Claire. Me and Eve went to see her yesterday and I really do think she is getting better and hopefully she can come home soon.

Eve was sat on my bed looking absolutely gorgeous. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a long high pony tail with strands hanging down which framed her perfect face. She was wearing pale -but not as pale as usual- foundation with a bit of black eye liner and bright red lipstick which really added to the sexy look. She was wearing a black tank top with a pink skull in the bottom right hand corner. She wore a small, puffy skirt which was satin underneath and lace on top. Her pale, bare legs looked really long in that skirt and she wore clunky black doc martins to finish the look of.

Needless to say, she looked stunning.

'What you staring at?' Eve grins. I was competely oblivious the the fact that I was looking Eve up and down with my eye brows raised. I was sat at my computer deck and I was facing the bed which Eve sat on.

'You..you just look really pretty' I smile. I saw her blush under her rice pouder make up and look down. I got up of my seat and sat down on the bed next to her. I put my fingers under her chin and lifted her head up.

'Dont blush.' I smile. 'You're beautiful' I couldnt help but look into her eyes. I could just lose myself in them forever. The beautiful silver sparkle that appeared now and then took my breathe away.

'Michael, your eyes are really blue' Eve says as a sexy smile apeared on her face. 'They are really nice' She must have read my mind, or something. I smiled and felt myself blush but I didnt hide it.

'Eve you're so gorgeous..' She blushed again. This time hard, really hard. She looked down at her feet and started fiddling with the lace on her skirt. I once again put my hand under her chin and brough her head up. This time, our faces where closer. Much closer. My breathing quickened as I looked into her eyes.

I love her. I really, really love her. Ive had a crush on her since we were in grade school. Now I have really fallen for her, hard. I had to do something about it. I couldnt take it any longer. I couldnt sit here and pretend I wasnt crazy over her. I had to show her my feelings.

Our heads tilted and got closer and closer to each other. My lips parted and my eyes closed. I felt Eve's breath on my lips and I gently planted a kiss on her baby soft lips. Butterflies were going off in all sorts of directions in my stomach and my heart was beating faster than ever. I raised my hand and put it on Eve's cheek and the other on her waist. Her arms went around my neck and we kissed for what felt like eternity.

It felt like heaven, kissing her. And such a relief. I have wanted to kiss her since the day I met her. Now I finally have and it couldnt have been more perfect. Once we both came up for air, we once again stared into each others eyes.

We both fell back onto the bed and my arm instantly went around Eve's waist. We were both looking up at the ceiling, replaying what had just happened.

'I love you, Eve' I managed to say. Eve turned her head to look at her and I could tell that she was blusing again.  
'I love you, Michael.' She says before kissing me. This time with a lot more heat. I couldnt believe that I had finally gotten the girl of my dreams. The girl I have wanted for so long. The girl I want to stay with forever. I love Eve so much and I will cherish and love her forever.

**Sorry its long! I really wanted to put the Michael and Eve seen in at the end though :') Please review and tell me what you want to see! More romance? Drama? Leave suggestions! :) **

**Also, I have put up a video on youtube of the relationship of Alyssa and Justin (Like Mother Like Daughter) and I have to admit, it is quite a good video ;) It shows clips of Alyssa getting kidnapped (only a short clip) Alyssa and Justins wedding and when Alyssa sees the pregnancy test so please watch and tell me what you think!**

**The video - **_** watch?v=WwFD1nZVlZ8&list=UUQ8wOSdqQstzZXvoE5Wer4A&index=1 **_


	12. Date From Hell!

**Trapped**

Chapter 12- Date from hell.

_Alyssa's POV_

I was going out on a date tonight. Yes, an actual date! My, Alyssa Collins was going on an actual date, with an actual guy, to an actual resturaunt! I was so excited! I had never been on a date before. Mostly because none of the guys in my year never really took notice of me because I didnt hang around with anyone in my year. I always hung around with the people in the year above me, like Michael and Eve.

And now a guy in my year is actually aware of my existance! I hadnt told Shane about it yet, he would probably freak if I told him! Well, he wouldnt freak. He would just give me the protective brother talk about how much he cares about me and how he doesnt want me getting hurt, blah blah blah. I was thankful to have a brother like Shane because I always had someone there for me but I was growing up. Nearly sixteen now!

The guys called Marcus. He has short black hair, sometimes spiked up and he was very, very popular. He always had the girls chasing after him. I had no idea how he has even noticed me, let alone walk up to me in the street and ask me out!

I got ready at five pm. I wore a short, but not too short pink skirt with a tight black tank top. I wore my see through lace cardican over the top and I wore my black high heals. I had only been able to wear them at my aunties funeral, and that was two years ago so they were a tight fit.

I did my hair in loose curls and put on some mascara and eye liner. I didnt bother with foundation. My face had no imperfections really and I had a light complection so I didnt really have a use for it.

As I walked downstairs, Claire and Shane were kissing on the sofa. My parents were out at their friends house having a party so they werent going to be back till early in the morning.

I tried sneaking past them, not wanting to let Shane see what I was wearing but before I got to the living room door I heard Shane call from behind me.  
'Woah, there.' Uh, oh. Busted. I turn around and put on a nice, innocent smile.  
'Where the hell are you going.' Shane says, eyeing me up and down.

'Out' I smile. I didnt want to give details. I really didnt want that protective brother chat.  
'Out..where?'  
'With a friend.'  
'And by what you're wearing, I'm guessing this 'friend' is a boy?' Shane raised is eyebrows and looked me over one more time.  
'Okay fine, its Marcus from school. He asked me out and hes taking me to a fancy resturaunt..' I confess.

'Marcus..wait, Marcus Bradbury? Oh, no way in hell. He is bad news Lyss!'  
I stomp my foot and fold my arms defencively. 'He is not! You dont even know him!'  
'I know that he is a dickhead Alyssa! And when he gets first sight at you and see what you are wearing he is really going to go on crazy, sexual boy mode!' Shane had stood up now, away from the couch. He had stood infront of me, leaving Claire watching from the couch.  
'Im only wearing a skirt and top, Shane!'

'Alyssa, you are going out in public looking like you are giving yourself away for ten bucks. And..wait have you shaved your legs?!' Shane says, running a finger down my leg. I yelp and jump away from him.

'SHANE!' I whine. 'Please just let me go! Im nearly sixteen and not once in my life have I ever, ever gone out on a date! I really like him Shane!'

Shane looked me in the eyes for a few minutes before sighing and turning towards Claire. 'You think I should?'

Claire shrugged. 'It's her first date.'

Shane turned back to me and sighed heavier this time. He threw his arms in the air then let them flop back down to his side. 'Fine. Lyss, you HAVE to be home by ten! No later. Mum and Dad wont be back till..god knows when so if you're back any later than ten then Im calling the cops!'

'Yes! Okay, I'll be back at ten! Thank you!' I say and hug Shane and his waist. He was taller than me so he put his arms around my neck and hugged me close to him.

I untangled myself from his arms and went to walk out of the door before Shane grabbed my arm and twirled me back to face him. 'Be careful Lyss.' He says. I smile and nod then walk out of the door into the cool Morganville air.

It wasnt dark yet, it wasnt even close to twilight. I walked down the street and I could see Marcus waiting outside of the resturaunt holding a phone to his ear. When I got closer I could hear him speaking.

'Yep..yeah, should be here soon. Oh, wait. She's here.' Marcus shut the phone and put it in his pocket and walked up to me.  
'Hey' I smile. I couldnt stop smiling. My first ever date with a totally hot guy! I couldnt wait!

'Hey Alyssa' He smiles. 'Lets walk.' He takes hold of my hand and leads me away from the resturaunt.

'Wait!' I say. 'Aren't we going in this resturaunt?'  
'Our reservation isnt till six, we have ages. Now, walk' His voice got a bit more sturn towards the end of that sentence. I just shrug and walk beside him.

We began talking. About school, about life. It was all general. I didnt even realise where we were going. Down an allyway. I frown and look up at Marcus who was just looking ahead.

'Hey..Marcus?' I say as I look around my surroundings. 'Why are we going down this really creepy ally?'  
'Short cut' Marcus says without looking at me. We go under a bridge and he stops me. He turns to me and grabs hold of my shoulders. Panic starts to set in as his harsh grip made me stumble. He pushed me to the wall of the bridge and put his hands on the wall, either side of my head.

'Marcus..' I say in a worried tone. What the hell was he doing? Before I could say anything else, Marcus had his lips on mine within seconds. I tried to get him of me but he was pressing so hard on my lips, I couldnt move. I wasnt the type of person to do something like this to a guy I had only started talking to and I wasnt about to start, either.

Marcus moved his hands to my waist and started grabbing me tightly. He was making fast and fierce movements with his lips on mine. His hands moved to my thighs as he tried pulling my skirt up. Thats when I couldnt take it no more.

'MARCUS!' I shouted, pushing him of me with all my power. He didnt give up though, he just moved onto me.  
'Whats up, Alyssa?' He says as his hand picks up from where he left it, at my thigh. 'Never had sex before?'

'Not in public!' I shout, still tryign to get him away from me. 'DONT FUCKING TOUCH ME!' I scream.

That pissed Marcus off. He stepped away, baring his teeth at me. He then made a loud whistle noice and three more boys who I didnt reconise came either side of Marcus.

'Guys, this is Alyssa Collins.' Marcus smiled, not taking his eyes away from me. 'Our play date for tonight.'

And with that, all four boys jumped on me and wrestled me to the ground. I was crying fiercly now and I couldnt help but think of Shane. _Be careful Lyss._ He had said. This wasnt mine, or anyones idea of careful.

Before long, the four boys managed to rip of every item of clothing I had on. _Everything_.

It was horrible. The pain was excruciating. The amount of pain they all caused me, as they actually _took turns _on me. I couldnt even think properly anymore. My screams werent drawing anybodies attention so I just, gave up.

After about half an hour or so, I found myself lay on the cold hard ground, under the bridge all alone in the dark. My mind was somewhere else. I couldnt think straight, I was in so much agony. They said in health class that your first time would hurt but I didnt think it would hurt this bad. Well, I guess when Mr. Hibbert said 'it will hurt on your first time' he didnt mean your first time being four boys raping you.

I fumpled for my clothes, I could only find my cardigan. I looked for the pocket and felt my phone. I looked through the list, my eyes going blury with tears, exaustion and pain. I found Shanes number and pressed call.

Before anybody could answer, I felt myself drifting into a peaceful sleep. All alone, in the cold and dark. I was just a waiting blood bag.

**So more drama then :o (but like I said, Alyssa is not going to die in this story so dont panic!) Did you guys expect that? I always want to find new ways to keep my stories interesting :) Please review!xxx**


	13. All my fault

**Trapped **

Chapter 13-All my fault.

_Shanes POV_

Me and Claire were on the sofa when my phone rang. We were watching a film which we both didnt walk because we were too busy making out. My parents were out for the night so we had the house all to ourselves.

Alyssa was on her first ever date. I hated the fact that she was with Marcus Bradbury, the trouble maker of Morganville High. Hes a player, I know I cant trust him with my sister but Alyssa insisted that she went.

When my phone rang, I was relieved that I saw Alyssa's name flashing on the screen. That meant she was okay. She was probably just calling to tell me to stop worrying my ass of about her and have fun with my girlfriend.

I sat up on the sofa with my elbows on my knees, hunched forward and put the phone to my ear. 'Hey Lyss' I say but didnt get an immediate response.  
'Lyss?' I ask. No answer. I could hear the wind on the other end of the call but thats it. I couldnt even hear breathing.  
'Alyssa?!' I shout down the phone and sit up straight. Alyssa would never call and then not say anything, she wouldnt even play that as a joke. She isnt that sick.  
'Whats wrong?' Claire frowns. I take the phone away from my ear and look down at it. We were still connected. I put the phone back to my ear and shout her name again. No response.

'Thats not normal' I say and hang up the call.  
'She might have just had the phone in her bag and it called you without Lyss knowing.' Claire says and takes hold of my hand. 'Shes a big girl Shane.' I smile and kiss Claire. She was right, Alyssa is nearly sixteen. She could look after herself. I mean, she is only with one guy and shes in a resturaunt. How bad can it be.

I put my phone on the coffee table infront of the sofa and climbed on top of Claire and took of from where we left of.

We were like that for about another hour and a half. Just kissing. We occassionally watched a bit of the film but sooner or later we got back to kissing. I couldnt take my lips away from hers. They were just so sweet and tender!

We were rudely interupted by a knock at the door. I heard Claire groan into my mouth which made me laugh. I got up and ran a hand through my hair. I looked at my phone to see what time it was and was so surprised at what I saw.

'Whats wrong?' Claire asks, obviously seeing the expression on my face.  
'Its eleven' I frown. 'Alyssa was supposed to be back at ten'  
The person at the door knocked again but more urgently.  
'She might have come in when we were on the sofa. You get the door and I'll check upstairs.' Claire kissed me and ran upstairs calling Alyssas name.

I went to the front door and opened it to find Richard Morrell. He was older than me and had just got a job as a police man. His sister is Monica Morrell, the queen bitch of Morganville High.

'Richard' I nod. I wasnt too fond of Richard but he seemed like an alright kind of guy.  
'Shane, are your parents home?'  
'No they're out for the night, why?'  
'Could I come in and talk to you, then?'  
I frown and open the door wider for Richard to come inside. What did he want to talk to me for? We werent exactly best buds.

When we went into the living room Claire was coming down the stairs with her eye brows raised. 'She isnt up there'  
'Who isnt?' Richard asks.  
'My sister' I tell him. 'She went on a date with a guy and she was supposed to be home at ten'  
'She went on a date.. with who?'  
'Marcus Bradbury. You havent seen her have you?'  
'Well, urm..thats what I came here for actually' I was starting to get worried now, why was Richard dressed in his cop uniform in my living room at eleven o'clock at night saying he came here for my sister?

'Dude, shes off limits. Especially to you.' I point out.  
'No!' Richard exclaims. 'I came here to tell you I know where your sister is.'  
'Where is she? Because when I see her she is in so much trouble! I told her to be back at ten but its eleven and shes had me worried sick all night and she is my responsability so-' I trail of.  
'Shane!' Richard says. 'Just sit down, okay?'

I sit down next to Claire on the sofa and Richard sat infront of us in the chair next to the TV.  
'Okay, so you say that your sister went out on some.. date?'  
'Yeah.'  
'Well, it wasnt the date that you or Alyssa were expecting.'  
'Dude, you're making no sense! Just tell me where my sister is!'  
'Shes in the hospital.'

My jaw dropped open and my body went tense. Alyssa was in hospital. That could mean anything from she is fighting for her life or she sprained her ankle! I really do hope its the second one.

'What..what do you mean she's in hospital?' Claire asks. Her voice was weary and she sounded scared, just like me.

'Someone found your sister in an ally way near Common Grounds. She wasnt wearing any clothes, she only had a thin cardigan covering her. The person who found her called an ambulance and they stayed with her till the ambulance came. She was passed out and shes very beaten up. We think she was raped and beaten and left for dead.'

I felt like crying. Bursting into tears and hitting myself repeatedly in the face. It had been my fault that she got beaten and raped. I let her go on the date and I shouldnt have, I should have been mean and said no and told her to stay at home. But no, I had to be the nice brother and let her go and look where thats got her!

'Its all my fault.' I say bitterly. 'I let her go' I had to choke back the tears but I could see that Claire had a few strays falling from her eyes.

'Is she alright? Please tell us that she is okay!' Claire asks, completely ignoring me.  
'She is in ICU at the hospital. When the paramedics came to her they couldnt get any response from her. Which means they couldnt get her to breath and they couldnt find a pulse. She got taken to the hospital about an hour ago and they took her into surgery for a broken leg. It seems that the men who raped her tried forcing her thighs open, which resulted in breaking her leg. The doctors will tell you more when you get to the hospital.'

'Wait, you said men..' I point out.  
'What?'  
'You said that the men who raped her forced her thighs open... so it was more than one person who raped her?'  
'Ah, yes. We found two cellphones of the men who raped her. One being Marcus Bradbury. They must have dropped it when they were..you know. They have been taken into custody. They say that it wasnt just them, there were two other boys with them at the time.'

'Oh my god' Claire says.  
'You better either take me to the hospital or to the police station so I can kick their asses. I suggest the hospital. Dont think I want to get arrested for murder.' I say with a straight face. I wasnt looking at anything inparticular. Anger was bubbling inside of me.

'Of course' Richard says and stands up. 'I could take you now if you like?'  
'Now.' I say and get up. I walk straight to the front door without saying another word. I just had to concentrate on not flipping out at Richard or worse..Claire. I was so angry that I didnt even want to see Alyssa. I didnt want to go mad at her. I wasnt going to but I knew I would. I just had to find the people who have put her in hospital and when I do, they are going to which that they were never born.

**Sorry this chapter isnt very exciting, I just had to show how Shane and Claire found out :) Please review xx**


	14. Finding out

**Trapped**

Chapter 14-Finding out.

_Claires POV_

I was so worried about Alyssa. I couldnt believe what had happened to her! I mean, she was so excited about going on her first date and she got all dressed up. I still couldnt believe that she was raped by four guys and left to die in an ally way. It was lucky that somebody actually found her! Richard said that when the paramedics came, Alyssa wasnt breathing and if no one had found her, she would have died.

Richard was driving us to the hospital and I could see the anger in Shanes face. He wasnt just angry at the guys who raped Alyssa, he was angry at himself. He thinks that it is his fault. It obviously wasnt though. I mean, how was he supposed to know that Alyssa was going to get raped on her first real date?

When Richard dropped us off at the hospital, he came in and directed us in the direction of the doctor who was treating Alyssa. He was a middle aged man, sort of good looking actually.

'Hello, are you Alyssa's siblings?' The doctor smiled as he walked up to us. It was still very late, about mid night now.  
'Shane's her sister, I'm his girlfriend' I smile back to the doctor. Shane was still in no mood to be talking. I knew that he was trying to stop himself from going on a huge mad one and run out of the door to find them four boys.  
'I'm doctor Renolds. If you would like to follow me this way, I will tell you everything you need to know.' And with that, Doctor Renolds lead us down a corridor. I had to tug on Shanes arm to make him come along because he kept on stopping. He looked like he was going to break down and start crying his eyes out.

Doctor Renolds lead us to a small room at the end of a long corridor. He shut the door behind us and gestured for us to sit down. I sat next to Shane, who was staring at the doctor. His breath was steady but heavy.

'Alright then.' Doctor Renolds said as he took his own seat opposite us. 'Im sure that Officer Morrell has told you why Alyssa is in the hospital today. Your sister is in.. quite a bad condition. When the paramedics came to Alyssa in the ally near Common Grounds, she wasnt breathing nor did she have a very strong heart beat. We still dont know what may have caused this. Because Alyssa is a very small and petite little girl, the gang rape has had a very big impact on her body. She has bruises all over her legs and on her chest area. She will also be very traumatised by what happened to her when she wakes up so she will need people who love her to be around her as much as possible.'

'Of course.' I say. 'We will be with her all the time.'  
'Good' Doctor Renolds smiles. 'What about your parents?'  
'They'll come. After they kill me.' Shane says.  
'Im sure they will understand.'  
Shane shrugs and puts his head in his hands.  
'I'll give you two a moment.' Doctor Renolds tells us. 'Alyssa's room is down the corridor, room 34 in ICU, go in when you're ready'  
I nod and put my hand on Shane shoulder as Doctor Renolds walks out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

'Shane?' I say but he kept his head in his hands. His shoulders was shaking which indecated to me that he was crying.  
'Shane, hunny don't blame yourself.' I say. He then lifts his head up to look at me. His eyes were red and puffy and tears were rolling down his face.

'She was my responisblity and this has happened. I'm such a shit big brother'  
'No Shane! You had no idea that this was going to happen!' I tell him.  
'I knew that Marcus was trouble. I should have stopped her as soon as I heard his name.'  
'I'm sorry.' I say. After a short few minutes Shane puts his arm around me.  
'No, Im sorry.' He tells me. 'I just dont want to loose my little sister, you know?'  
I smile. 'I know.'  
'Can we go and see her?' He asks me. His eyes were filled with hope and sorrow.  
'Of course.' I say and kiss his cheek. I stand up and grab his hand.

We then walk out of the room and down the corridor to Alyssa's room. What we were going to see, I dont know. But I know it was going to be bad and really hard on Shane. I just had to stay strong for him and Alyssa. They were strong for me when I was in this sort of state so now it was my turn to be strong.

**Sorry its short, but please review and tell me what you want to see in this story! It will really help :) Thanks xxx**


	15. I'll protect you and love you

**Trapped**

Chapter 15

_Alyssa's POV_

Death is peaceful, death is quiet. Death is the one thing that I wanted right now. Death meant no more hatred or hurt. I wanted that.

I couldnt get it, though. It just wouldnt come to me. I knew that I was alive from the noices that I could hear. Surely you wouldnt be able to hear a heart monitor in heaven? Or hell..even.

The one thing I wanted right now was to be with my brother. To have him with me. I wouldnt even care if he said 'I told you so.' Because he was right, Marcus Bradbury was bad. I just had to find out the hard way.

I felt pain all over my small and fragile body. Mostly in the area's where the I couldnt stand pain to be. My mind flickered back to the events of my first date. The gang. The way they ripped my clothes of like wild animals. I just wanted to forget it all and just..die.

I felt a hot shot of pain run through the lower part of my body and I felt myself wince. If I were some what alive right now, I would be crying. Though, I think I was because I felt a hand cup my cheek and wipe away wetness from the bags under my eyes.

I slowly opened my eye lids to find my brother, Shane, standing over me. Relief hit me in a flood and I felt like bursting into tears. I was so happy that he was here because I knew that when I was with Shane, I was safe.

'Hey trouble.' Shanes voice says. It took me a minute to get my sight to focus on his face. He looked really stressed out. His eyes were red and puffy and he had huge black bags under his eyes.

I started to get a little overwelmed. Panic set in as I realised that I may be in danger. What if them guys were here? What if they were looking for me? Oh god, what if they are in the room?!

'Hey, hey..' Shane's soothing voice said. 'You're safe here, Im not leaving you.' He was stroking my hair in a soft rythem.

'Im..scared..' I manage to say. Tears were rolling down my eyes as I looked up at my big brother. He sat on the side of my bed and kissed my forehead.

'I know.' He says and puts his arm around me. I sob into his chest. I wanted to die, but I wanted to be with Shane as well. I couldnt face going out into the world.. not anymore.

I realised that Claire, Shane's girlfriend and my bestfriend was asleep in the chair next to my bed with a blanket over her.

'How long have you been here?' I sob.  
'A couple of hours. Its five am.'  
'Mum and Dad?' I ask.  
'They... dont know. Ive not exactly thought about how to tell them yet..'  
'They'll kill you!'  
'The only thing that I am worried about right now is your safety, not if Mum and Dad are going to kill me or not.'  
'Thanks, Shane.'  
A huge smile appeared on my brothers face. 'You're my little sister, Lyss. Im always here to protect you and love you.'

I felt tears welling in my eyes. I knew I could always rely on my brother. All the way through what happened to me, I imagined that if I survived, Shane would go crazy at me. But he didnt, he's being supportive. I should have known that he would be.

'God Lyss, I was so worried about you!' Shane finally said after a few minutes of silence.  
'Sorry..' I mutter.  
'Dont be sorry. It wasnt your fault, okay? You had no idea that was going to happen...'  
'But you warned me! And I didnt listen!'  
'And that doesnt matter, you're safe now and Im not letting anybody hurt you ever, ever again.'

I loved the support my brother always gave me. Now I just had to wait for my parents to get here. They're nice, but when they find out what happened, they will go crazy at Shane. Even though it wasnt his fault, it was mine. And when Shane stops worrying about me, I just know he is going to go out there and find the guys who caused me so much pain. Ah well, let the games begin.

**Sorry its a short chapter, Im trying to update all of my stories today because Im writing a new one so Im trying to get as many finished as possible :) xxx REVIEW!**


	16. Sorry to interupt

**Trapped**

Chapter 16

_Shanes POV_

Today I was going to get together with my mate, Roy to hunt down the guys who hurt my sister. Whatever it takes, I will find them and kill them. Because of what they did for my sister, she is scarred for life.

I was meeting Roy outside of Common Grounds so I decided to go in and get a hot chocolate whilst I waited. I rarely went into Common Grounds because the smell of coffee made me sick but I needed something to calm me down.

Once I came outside with my hot chocolate, I found Roy standing with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the window of Common Grounds.

'Hey, bro.' I say as I walk up to Roy. He smiles at me and nuckle bumps me. We start walking down the road, not knowing where to start.

'So what did you want me for then?' Roy asks.  
'Right, did you hear what happened to my sister?'  
'You have a sister?' Roy asks, raising his eyebrows.  
'Yeah, Alyssa..'  
'Alyssa?'  
'Yeah, well she went out on a date with that dick Marcus Bradbury. Then got raped by some other bastards. Shes only fucking fifteen! So I need you to help me find the guys who did it to her.'

Roy was quite for a few seconds. 'I need to go home.' He finally said. I stopped walking and looked at him.  
'Dude! I need you! You're one of the toughest guys I know!'  
'My mum wants me home...' Roy says shyly.  
'Oh come on man! You going to run home to Mummy and help her wash the pots? When you could be helping me killing the bastards who put my sister in hospital?!'  
'I just have to go!' Roy shouts and walks in the other direction. I watch him watch, completely speachless.

I guess I only have one more choice, Michael. I was going to ask him to help me anyway but I chose Roy first because he is one of the toughest guys I know but hes gone home to Mummy so Michael it is.

I walked to Michaels house and walked straight in. I knew his parents where out and Michael told me to just walk in when it was just him in.

'Michael?' I shout up the stairs. 'Mikey?!'  
I sigh and walk up the stairs to Michaels room. His door was shut. I went straight in, not thinking of anything and it shocked me at what I saw.

Michael and Eve were making out on his bed. And it wasnt just a peck, it was a full frontal make out. Eve didn't have a top on, only a small black bra and Michael had lost his t-shirt as well.

'DUDE!' I shout, getting both of their attentions. Eve pushed Michael of the top of her, causing Michael to go tumbling of the bed. Eve grabbed the quilt covers and covered herself up.

'Shane!' She squealed.  
'Hey, bro.' Michael says casually as he stands up.  
'Guess I came in at the wrong time!' I say to Michael. He chuckled and grabbed his t-shirt and sat next to Eve. He handed Eve her small black tank top and she put it on under the covers. I dont know why, I had already seen her.

'What're you doing here?' Michael frowns.  
'Nice to see you too, bro.' I say.  
'Not like that but..was a bit busy, you know.' He raises his eyebrows and makes eye gestures towards Eve who had popped her head out of the covers.

'Yeah, sorry about that. I just really need help finding the guys who raped Alyssa!'  
'We could help.' Eve smiled.  
'Really?'  
'Sure' Michael says as he gets up of the bed and gets his house keys from his dresser. 'Lets go kick some ass!'

**Sorry for the short chapter! I know, Im awful :( Update again soon so please review and by the way, I have a new youtube video! And this one is about Alyssa so please take a look watch?v=dwhRpwFEp-M&list=UUQ8wOSdqQstzZXvoE5Wer4A&index=1**


	17. Fear

**Trapped **

Chapter 17

_Alyssa's POV_

I hated being like this. Being cooped up in hospital with nothing to do. I didnt mind the boredom, I was just scared. What if the guys who raped me came in the hospital and did it again? Oh god, what if there was more of them?!

I couldnt sleep, I couldnt get myself to close my eyes. The minute I go to sleep they could come in and get me. The doctors tell me that Ive just got anxiety and Im safe here but I dont trust them. I only trust Shane and he isnt here right now, he's out with Michael and Eve. Claire is here with me but I still dont feel safe enough.

'Lyss?' I hear Claire's voice say which knocks me out of my thoughts. I look over to her and she was looking at me with worried eyes.  
'Alyssa, you're okay... nobody is going to hurt you!' Claire says as she takes hold of my hand and gives me a warm smile. I just looked at her blankly before turning away.  
'You dont know that.' I say coldly. I was shaking badly. I felt numb from head to toe. When I first came in here, I didnt feel this way. I suppose its just the events of the night catching up on me. I cant stop replaying them in my mind. I felt disgusting and worthless now.

I could see Claire looking at me from the corner of her eye as I tried to keep my stare away from her. I focused on the blank TV infront of me. I felt like I was going to break down and shatter but I couldnt get my body to respond. My mind was just so focused on what had happened to me.

'We're here for you, Lyss.' Claire says. 'Me, Shane, your parents, Eve, Michael. We love you Alyssa.'  
'How could love me.' I say bitterly, grinding my teeth. 'How could you love someone who is disgusting and dirty. Someone who is a worthless piece of trash. Im a good for nothing whore and everybody knows it.'

Tears pricked at my eyes as I continued to stare at the TV screen. Claire tried calming me down but nothing could help. She called Shane to tell him to come to the hospital so I think he is on his way. I just hope he gets here soon. My brother is the only one I want with me right now.

_Shanes POV_

After hours of searching for the guys who raped my sister, I flopped down on the curb outside of common grounds with Michael and Eve.  
'Maybe we should call it a day.' Michael sighs as he sits down next to me.  
'I can't just-' I began to say but I saw my friend on the other side of the road. It was Roy, the one I asked to help me find my sisters attackers first but he just ran of like a little girl.

'Hey! Hey, Roy!' I shout. He looks directly at me and begins to walk the other way, head down. I get up of the curb and run across the road with Eve and Michael following me. Once I catch up to Roy, I grab his arm and spin him around.  
'Hey..' I say as he faces me.  
'Hi..' Roy says awkwardly. I frown and carry on talking.  
'So.. what you doing?' I ask.  
'Nothing.. just going to a walk.'  
'Good! You can help me find-' Before I could finish my sentence my phone rang in my pocket. I moaned and grabbed it out. Claire.

'Hey.' I smile down the phone.  
'Shane?' Claires voice says. She sounded worried.  
'Yeah? Whats wrong?'  
'Its Alyssa... she's really freaking out!'  
'What? What do you mean she's freaking out? What happened?!' I say in a panicked voice.  
'Shes just saying she's a worthless whore and no one loves her, I think you need to get down here..'  
'On my way.' I say and close the phone.

'Right, going to the hospital.' I say to everyone.  
'Want us to come with you?' Michael asks. I nod and turn to Roy. 'You coming?'  
'Urm.. no. My erm.. Mum wants me..'  
'Dont be a dick. You're coming. End of.'

Roy stared at me for a few minutes like he was trying to tell me something but I didnt give him chance to. I had to get to the hospital. I grabbed his arm and toed him down the street all the way to the hospital.

_Alyssa's POV_

It seemed like forever for Shane to get here. I was shaking with fear and I have no clue why. I must be over reacting but I felt horrible and sick. I wanted to go into a dark room and curl up into the ball and never be seen again.

After what seemed like hours, Shane came bursting through the hospital room and ran straight for me. I sighed in relief as his arms went around me.  
'Oh, Lyss?' He says as I sobbed quietly into his chest. He must have known I was crying because he was making shushing sounds at me.

As Shane pulled away to look at me I saw that Michael and Eve were behind him. I gave them both a small smile to show that I was okay and they both mirrored it. As I looked behind them I saw a boy...

He had his hands in his pockets and he was looking down at the floor trying to hide his face. It didnt work. I knew exactly who he was.

Shane saw me looking at him and said, 'Lyss, this is Roy. My friend from school.'

My heart dropped with fear as the boy looked up.

**Please review! :) **

**I know I put a link to my Alyssa's Death youtube video on my other chapter and it went completely wrong so heres the link -**

** watch?v=dwhRpwFEp-M&list=UUQ8wOSdqQstzZXvoE5Wer4A&index=1**


	18. Hes one of them!

**Trapped **

Chapter 18-One Of Them.

_Shanes POV_

As Alyssa cried into my chest, I knew exactly how much she was hurting. Even though I had never gone through what she had gone through just a couple of days ago, I could feel the pain, hurt, loneliness and depression radiating from her.

As I pulled away to look down at her tear stained face, I could see her eyes focusing behind me where Eve, Michael and Roy stood. Alyssa smiled sadly and weakly at Eve and Michael but soon her smile faded and her expression turned to a fear that I had never seen before. Fear that really scared me on Alyssa's face.

I turned around and saw that she was looking at Roy, who had his head down and his hands in his pockets. I turned back to Lyss and soothed her hair back. She must be scared because she didnt know him. Right now, she wasnt good with strangers. Not since what happened to her.

'Lyss, this is Roy. My friend from school.' I tell her as I keep my arms wrapped around her. Her expression still didn't change.

'Shane.' She choked on her tears as they ran rapidly down her white face. Her body was stiff in my arms and she was handing onto my hoodie for dear life. 'Please get him out.'

Confusion hit me as my sister begged for me to get my friend out of her hospital room. 'Lyss, he isnt going to hurt you. He's my friend.' She still wasn't convinced.

'He's one of them.' She says. Im sure she said something else but I couldnt understand through the amount of sobs that were coming out of her.

I turned around to Roy and he was looking at me through narrowed eyes. He looked guilty and he was standing in an awkward position against the wall.

'What do you mean, he's one of them?' I ask, not taking my eyes of Roy. I knew exactly what she meant. He was one of the bastards who raped her.

'He was one who did it to me. One who hurt me. Shane don't let him hurt me!' My sister pleads. I could feel my cheeks going red and my breathing become heavy. This is going to get messy.

_**Alyssa's POV**_

_'You've got a lovely young body, aint' you?'  
'Pin her down!'  
'STOP FUCKING SQUIRMING!'  
'Just hurt her!'_

_They hit me, punched me and scratched at me. My clothes were of and my head was smashed against the wall. All five of them were on top of me.  
'Get at her, Marcus!' One of them shouted as four of them stepped away, giving Marcus room. His pants were of and before I knew it he was going at me like a wild animal. My screams didn't matter anymore. The only thing it was getting me where punches._

_'Join in, Roy!' Another shouted. One of the guys joined Marcus. He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back. He put his face right into mine and said, 'You dirty rotten whore. You know you're enjoying every minute of this.'_

_All I could do was wimper as more of the boys had their turns on me. Including Roy. Slaps were coming at my face and and body. Knifes were coming out and slashing at my skin. Roy squeezed his hand around my throat as he treated my body as a toy. I felt myself turn blue as my blood stopped circulating. I didnt want to live anymore. I prayed for death._

_'DONT KILL HER ROY!' One boy shouted. Roy just growled as his hand got tighter around my throat. I tried scratching it away but he just kept pounding at me. _

_Finally they went away. I recall making a phone call to my brother but not being able to speak before blackness came to me._

'Join in Roy. Don't kill her Roy.' I said aloud. Everyone looked at me as if I were crazy. Including my brother.

'Thats what they said. He wouldnt stop.' I cried. Shane's arms turned red as he stood up and walked towards Roy, who backed up even more against the white wall.

'Dude...dude its not what you think..' Roy said as he put his arms up in surrender. Shanes hands were clenched into fists by his side. I saw Michael whisper something to Eve before walking over to join Shane. Eve walked up to me and sat on my bed beside me. She wrapped her arms around me and pushed my head into her chest so I couldnt see what was going on.

I just waited for it all to stop. But it didn't seem like it did. It felt like it went on forever. All of the screaming, punching, crying, whimpering, shouting. I cried even more. Not because I was upset. Because I wanted to drown out all of the horrible sounds coming from the hospital room by my sobs. Eves hand soothed my hair as her lips made shushing noices in my ear. It calmed me, a lot. I wanted to fall asleep but I couldnt get myself to do so.

Soon, all of the noices stopped. All I could hear was my heavy breathing and Eve's soothing noices in my ear. I prayed to god that my brother and Michael were okay as I lifted my head up to see what had happened.

**So sorry I havent been updating! Been so busy! Please review! xx**


	19. Anger

**Trapped**

Chapter 19-Anger

_Shanes POV_

That bastard. I trusted him. He was my friend. What gives him the right to do that to my sister?

Looking at him now, standing there looking all guilty in my sisters hospital room I just wanted to crack his skull open.

When I was beating the crap out of Roy with Michael, I heard Alyssa's cries which made me more angry. He did this to her. He made her cry.

When I was punching him, showing him what he deserves, he was begging for me to stop. Telling me that he was sorry, that he didn't mean it. That just made me more angry. If he didn't mean it, why did he do it in the first place? My baby sister is in hospital, shes depressed and shes got no self confidence because of my so called friend.

The rage that was building up inside of me was incredible. It was adrenaline. I couldnt stop, Im sure I punched Michael a few times too but I didnt care. I had to take my anger out. Preferably on Roy the dickhead.

After a few minutes, probably longer, I felt someone drag me of Roy. I tried to struggle away but they person holding me had an iron grip on my forearms.

'GET THE FUCK OF ME!' I scream as I watch Roy squirm away from me. Michael was being held back to. There was blood... kinda a lot of it too. Part of it was coming from me, for some reason. I guess Roy tried putting up a fight but obviously failed.

As I looked over to Michael, who was scrowling at Roy I saw who was holding him back. To my suprise, my Mother was holding his arms telling him to calm down. I cocked my head to see who was holding me. My Dad.

'DAD GET OF ME!' I scream as I try punching him in the arm, he still didnt let go.  
'Son, calm down!' My Dad said softly but with a stern tone. 'You're not getting anywhere by fighting. Your sisters crying, stop it!'

I had forgotten about Alyssa. Forgotten that all of this would have been scaring the absolute crap out of her. I instantly stopped struggling and glared at Roy. The room was silent.

'Son..' My Dad says after a couple of seconds. 'Why were you fighting with this boy?'  
'Why dont you ask that son of a bitch.' I saw without taking my eyes of Roy.  
'Language, Shane.' My Mum says. She was sitting in the chair next to Alyssa's bed, stroking her hair as she cried into Eve's neck. Michael was sat on a chair farthest away from Roy.

'I..I didn't mean it! I was presured...' Roy stammered.  
'BULLSHIT!' I exploded and tried to get to him again but Frank held me back. 'DAD!'  
'Shane, stop it!' He says. 'Tell me why you want to hurt him!'

'HE RAPED ALYSSA!' I scream. I felt my Dads grip on my arms become tighter and I almost heard him snarl. 'He what?!'

'Hes one of them! Ask Lyss! He raped her and hurt her!'  
My Dad was silent for a few minutes before letting me go walking over to Alyssa's bed.

'Lyss, sweetheart?' He says quietly. Alyssa bent her head to look up at Frank who was leaning over to her, holding her hand. 'What did he do to you?'

'Hurt me.' Lyss says through her sobs. 'He did the m..most. He wouldnt stop going at me!' She sort of screamed the last bit and dug her head back into Eve's chest.

My Dad slowly turned around to look at Roy who was sat on the floor against the wall, holding his broken wrist. Whimp.

My Dad walked over to Roy picked him up by his collar. 'If I could hurt you, I would.' He says sternly. 'But I cant. So heres how its going to go. Im calling the police. You will get locked up with the other bastards who hurt my daughter and you will get what you fucking deserve. You toad.'

Frank dropped Roy to the floor and kicked his leg. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to warn him. I walked over to Alyssa and took her from Eve. I couldnt stand to see her cry without me there with her.

I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head. Her hair smelt like coconuts and cherries. I rocked her from side to side as she clutched onto my shirt with an iron grip. I closed my eyes and whispered calming noices to her. Soon I felt her body relax against my chest. Shes sleeping, I thought.

The police had come and taken Roy away. He didnt even put up a fight. He probably wasnt able to, from the beating me and Michael gave him. Eve and Michael went home to Michael's house and Claire had come back to the hospital to see us.

My parents had to go home to make some dinner but me and Claire stayed. I never wanted to let Alyssa out of my arms. She was sleeping peacefully agaisnt my chest. Claire was asleep in the chair next to me. I felt myself fall asleep. I didnt want to, I wanted to be here when Lyss woke up but after everything that had happened today, I had no choice but to let myself fall into darkness.

**Sorry I havent updated! Please review and thanks for reading! xxx**


	20. I need to tell you something!

**Trapped**

Chapter 20- I have to tell you something!

_Shane's POV_

Its been two weeks since what happened with Roy in the hospital. Roy was taken to be locked up with the other scumbags that attacked and raped my little sister. To think that I thought he was my friend and I thought that he was actually going to help me find the rest of them makes me sick. He tried to hide it but obviously, he didn't do it very well.

Alyssa has been released from hospital today with the doctors telling her that she has to get a lot of bed rest because she's getting major migraines so we need to dose her up on her medication then but her to bed.

My parents have gone to talk to the police so they dropped me, Claire and Alyssa of a home and they drove straight of as I got Alyssa's out of the car and carried her to the front door.

Claire unlocked the door and let us all in. I took Alyssa upstairs and put her in bed. She curled up into a small ball as I tucked the covers around her. She still looked hurt. She still has bruises covering her face and body, which still made me angry. But she was recovering, which was the good thing.

'God, my own bed, finally.' Alyssa says as she snuggled her face into the cover. I laugh and sit on the bed next to her. 'Feel good, huh?' I ask and Alyssa nods.

I take the tub of tablets by Alyssa's bed side and I give her a bottle of water that was in her mini fridge. Alyssa sits up, moaning in the process before I give her two of her tablets. She threw both of them into her mouth and took a huge drink of her water, cringing as she did it.

'Jesus, they are disgusting!' She says as she passes me the water. I put it on her dresser and help her lie back down on the bed.

'You okay?' I ask as I crouch down next to the bed. Alyssa nods and smiles. 'Thanks Shane...for everything.'

'Don't mention it. Thats what big brothers are for right?'  
'Big brothers are for tormenting the little sisters. You're not like that. You help me.'  
I stare at my sister for a minute. I finally see how grown up she looks. Where did that little six year old girl go who stole my balloon at the bonfire night fair? The girl who always stole my action men so she could play with them. Now she looks so grown up and shes so mature. I just dont want her growing up too fast. Her first ever date consisted of her getting raped and it ended up with her in hospital for over a month. Im pretty sure she isnt going on another date any time soon. As long as I can help it.

'You get some sleep.' I finally say. I tuck the covers around her another time and kiss her softly on her forehead, avoiding her bruises. I walk towards the door and turn of her light. Seen as though it was late at night, her room then became dark with tinting from the moon coming through her window.

'Night, Lyss.' I say as I walk out of the door. 'Night Shane.' I hear her say before I closed the door. I smile to myself and walk down stairs where Claire was lay on the sofa, falling asleep.

'Seems like all the girls are tired today.' I smile as I lay next to Claire and put my arm around her. 'Yeah, been a long couple of weeks.'  
'Yup, got that right. But hopefully its all over now. Everything can go back to normal.'

Claire kisses me as she laced her arms around my neck. Her kisses were always so sweet yet so heated. No matter what was happening, she always made things seem so much better with her kiss.

I broke the kiss and Claire groans. She wanted more, and so did I. I got up of the sofa and took her hand to help her up. 'I say we have about an hour till my parents are back but I dont want them home early and seeing a sex scene on the couch.' I lead Claire upstairs and into my room. It was nowhere near Alyssa's room so hopefully, she wont hear anything. Hopefully.

**Eve's POV**

How was I going to tell him? How was I going to tell my parents? How was I going to tell anyone? What would they think of me when they find out? Find out how much of a slut I am. Ive just turned sixteen and this has happened. Michael's turning seventeen in a few weeks. Its our one year anniversary next week but I doubt when I tell Michael what's happened, he would call it of.

I cant believe it. I thought we were safe. I thought we were careful. Obviously not. As I walked to his house, I felt my stomach turn. I ended up bringing up my breakfast in a bush in a park I was passing. Fun. Seemed like I was doing a lot of bring my food up recently.

After I got myself together, after sitting on the floor in the park in a bush, crying hard I finally got up and continued walking. My legs felt like jelly and my stomach was rumbling for attention. I was getting bigger. My knee's were getting fatter and my hips were growing outwards. My stomach was growing and growing and growing.

I found out last week. It happened about a month ago. When I was at his house. His parents had gone away for the weekend and Shane, Claire and Alyssa were at the hospital. Wasn't the first time supposed to be perfect? It was, at first. But now... now my life has had a turn for the worst and Michael is yet to find out.

I walked up to the gate of Michael's house, feeling the sickly feeling in my stomach multiply. I felt like I was going to see last nights supper all over again. How could I keep on throwing up? How was there anything even left in there to bring up?

I took a deep breath and knocked. I waited, and waited, and waited till he opened the door. Michael's face gleamed as he saw me. His arms went around me as he said his hello's. I kept telling myself, 'dont be sick, dont be sick, thats not attractive, dont be sick.'

Thankfully, I kept it down as he lead me into his house. He told me that his parents had gone to his grandfather Sam's house for a meal and he wanted to stay home. He offered me a hot chocolate but I instantly turned it down. He frowed at me, wondering why I refused. Whenever he offered me a hot chocolate I was always there jumping in joy. Right now,just the thought of food or drinks made me want to puke.

'Eve?' Michaels says, which knocked me out of my daze. I look at him through my dizzy eyes, he looked oddly bury. 'Eve you dont look well, are you okay?' Michael took hold of my hand and sat me down on the sofa. My head became even more heavy as my stomach churned.

'Michael I... I have to tell you..something..' I say. Was I falling asleep? I wasnt that tired. Although I just wanted to curl up in bed with Michael by my side, forgetting all of this. Everything that I have found out. I dread telling him.

'Eve, you know you can tell me anything, right?' He was sat infront of me, holding my hands. I squeezed hard, not wanting to let go. It was like he was the only thing keeping me going.

'Michael I..' My heard became even more heavy and I was sure I was going to pass out.  
'Eve? Eve what is it?' Michaels voice was full of horror and worry.  
'Michael...I'm...I'm pregnant.' I finally say before I feel myself plummet into darkness.

**Was you guys expecting THAT?! Please tell me what you think in your review and thanks for reading! xxxx**


	21. I Dont Want To Lose Her

**Trapped**

Chapter 21-I dont want to lose her!

_Michael's POV_

I only just caught. Only just. I was in so much shock that she nearly fell passed me when she passed out. I caught her in my arms as she fell forward. I knew something was wrong from the moment I opened the front door. I just didn't want to crowd her with questions on why she didn't look good. I wish I had now.

After getting over my shock of what just happened with Eve in my arms, I lay her on the sofa and ran quickly for the phone. I picked it up and dialled 911 to tell them that my girlfriend was passed out on the sofa. I didn't add the part of what Eve told me before she passed out. I don't think I could say it.

After the phone call, I sat on the chair next to the sofa. Eve looked sick. Very sick. Her face was more pale than usual and her body was shaking even though she was unconcious.

I sigh and put my head in my hands. What if what Eve said was true? Or was she just going crazy and saying random crap? I don't even know if I want it to be true. I'm still only sixteen, seventeen in a few weeks. Too young to be a Dad for definite. Although if what Claire said was true then I'm not backing down. Too young or not, I'm staying with her. I dont care, I love Eve with all of my heart. One little think like this wasn't going to change that.

Although, it wasn't a little thing. This is a big thing. A baby. Eve was supposidly pregnant with my baby. And she was passed out on the sofa as I waited for an ambulence to come. That wasn't right, obviously. Does that happen when you're pregnant?

Looking at Eve now, I can see that she actually does have a small bump in her stomach. Just look at it made me gasp. That wasn't just a little bit of fat that she had put on over the summer. That was a baby. And it was my baby. My baby was in there. Inside of Eve.

After a few minutes of just staring at my girlfriend, I hear sirens in the distance. I get up and sit by Eve and take her hand. 'It's going to be okay.' I whisper very quietly. 'Everything is going to be okay. I promise.'

I let in the four paramedics that knocked on the door moments later. They rushed straight to Eve. They didn't do much messing around with her, they just put her on a stretcher and loaded her in the ambulance. I went in with her. There was no way I was leaving her there alone.

When they ambulance set of driving to the hospital, the paramedic in the back of the ambulance put an oxygen mask over Eve's face because she started to stir.  
'Is..Is she okay?' I stutter. The paramedic didn't take his eyes of Eve as he put a needle in her arm.  
'We can't tell yet but it looks like she is going to alright.' The paramedic looked up at me and smiled. Trying to reasure me. But from how Eve looked right now, I wasn't very reassured.

When we got to the hospital, they took Eve away from me. It was the most painful moment ever. Seeing them wheel her away. They told me to wait in the waiting room whilst they did some tests on her to find out what was wrong. I knew that this was going to be agony.

When I was in the waiting room, I was the only one there. I got out my phone and decided to ring Shane to tell him. He picked up on the first few rings.  
'Yo.' He says.  
'Hey, man.'  
'Hey Mikey, what's up?'  
I sigh and run a hand through my hair. 'I'm at the hospital.' I heard rustling from the other side of the phone along side some shocked noices.  
'What do you mean you're at the hospital?! Dude whats wrong?'  
'Its Eve.' I was nearly crying. Right now, whilst I was telling Shane, I realised that I could lose my girl.  
'Jesus, is she okay? What happened to her?'  
'Hard to explain over the phone, dude.' I sit down on one of the chairs and put my head in my free hand. I felt like punching myself repeatedly. This was my fault. I did this to her.

'Dude, I'm coming to the hospital.' Shane said.  
'Bro, don't be stupid. You've got to look after Lyss whilst your parents are away for the weekend.'  
'Claire can stay and look after her. They're both watching a movie downstairs now.'  
'You sure?'  
'Possitive, man. Look, what part of the hospital are you in?'  
I look around me and find the sign to where I am. 'Ward 24. Waiting room C.'  
'On my way. Hang on in there dude, k?'  
'K. Thanks man.'

I put my phone in my pocket and lean my head on the wall behind me. I still couldnt believe what had happened in the past hour. Everything was fine. Perfect. Then everything seemed so much more perfect when Eve knocked on. But then.. then everything took a turn for a worst.

Her face was horrible. She looked so lost and in so much pain before she told me that she was pregnant.l I could tell that it was hard for her to tell me that. But when she did, she couldn't even see my reaction, which I was happy for. My reaction probably would have scared the crap out of her.

Soon, Shane came into the waiting room and threw his hands up in the air. 'Dude, what happened?'  
I sigh and sit up. Shane sits in the chair beside me and leans his elbows on his wrists, waiting for me to five him answers.

'Eve's pregnant.' I say.  
'Woaaah...' Shane says as he sits up. His eyebrows were narrowed in a 'what the fuck' type of way. 'What do you mean she's fucking pregnant?!'

'The way you think it means. We had sex and then-'  
'Dude, I really don't want to know the details. I know what you mean.'  
'Yeah. She came to mine before and told me. But straight after she told me she passed out so I called an ambulance.'

'Dude, that sucks.' Shane sighs as he settles his head back. 'What you going to do now?'  
'I have absolutely no idea.'

Just then, a nurse walked into the waiting room with a clipboard in her hand. 'Are you here for Eve Rosser?' I stood up quickly with Shane behind me and walked over to the nurse. 'Yeah...yeah I'm her boyfriend. Is she alright?'

'Eve is okay. This sometimes happens. She just got extreamly stressed about something therefore her body couldn't take it so she passed out. We are keeping her in over night to make sure she is alright and we will dissmiss her tomorrow.'

'Is she...'  
'Pregnant?' The nurse raises her eyebrows. 'Yes, yes she is. She is already nearly three months along. Her baby isn't growing properly, which is a concern. We are running tests at the moment to find out why this is happening.'

'Oh my god... will the baby be okay?!'  
'Hopefully your baby will be fine. We will just need to wait for the tests.' The nurse began walking for the door but stopped and looked back. 'Oh, and would you're having a baby girl by the way.' The woman winked and walked out of the door, leaving me completely starstruck.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Please review xxx**


	22. What If's

**Trapped**

Chapter 22-What if's

_Eve's POV_

I woke up with a sickly feeling in my stomach. I havent felt this ill since... well, ever. It felt like someone was constantly kicking me right in the center of my gut. My eyes felt like they were glued shut with acid. My mouth felt as dry as a desert. This was some fever!

My eyes opened slowly and painfully. My vision quickly adjusted to the sights around me. I was lay down in a bed. It wasnt mine. The sheets werent black, they were white. And they felt clean and crisp. I felt myself let out a slow moan as I tried to sit up. God, that hurt. My head was spinning, and so was the room. I continued looking around as I bared the pain in my chest and stomach. I felt someones hands on my shoulders lowering me down.

I knew exactly who it was. The smell of strong calone made my nostriles dance with joy. It was Michaels smell. I took a long inhale of the beautiful scent that was steaming of him. I relaxed into the pillows below me as I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with concern.

'Michael?' I manage to choke out, which got me a more concerned look. I sounded like freaking darf vadar. I threw my hand up to my throat and coughed rapidly. What the hell was wrong with me?  
'Hey, take it easy.' Michael whispered as he took my hand away from my throat and held it gently in his. 'The medication your on is making you a bit sick, you'll be okay though.' He moves hair away from my forehead and kisses me gently. Why was I on medication? Was I in some freak car crash or something?

Michael must have read the expression on my face. He sighed and smiled at our tangled hands. 'Do you remember why you're in here?' He asks as he looks back up at me.  
I think for a moment. I couldnt remember going out anywhere that would have harmed me. Then I remembered. I went to Michaels. I went to tell him something...

I stared at Michael. Did I manage to tell him or did something happen to me to make me end up here? His face said it all, though.  
'I was so worried about you.' He says as his gripe tightens on my hand. 'You passed out right infront of me and I couldnt wake you up. Eve, I was so scared.'

It looked like he was about to break. Tears welled in my eyes as I clutched his hand tightly. 'Im so sorry.' I blurt out. Michael looks at me as if I had just told him I wasn't human or something. 'This is all my fault. If I wasn't so crazy in love with you I wouldn't have wanted to have sex and I wouldn't be pregnant and-'  
'Eve, no!' Michael says as he jumps from his chair and sits beside me on the bed. 'Dont you dare say this is your fault! Its not, baby. Its nobodys fault. We used protection it just...didnt work.'

'How stupid could we get, Michael!' I cry. 'My parents are going to kill me...oh god... my parents..'  
'I called them.' Michael says with a straight face.  
'You called my parents!? Michael are you crazy!'  
'They were putting an oxygen mask on your face whilst hey loaded you into an ambulence, what else was I supposed to do?'  
'Not call my parents! They'd kill us both if they found out!'  
'They said they couldnt come to the hospital. They've gone away for the weekend.'  
'When the hell did this happen?'  
'They tried ringing you apparently. They've just gone away to a hotel a few miles away, they'd be back on Friday.

I went quiet then. I didnt know what else to say. It got a bit awkward after a bit and I think Michael sensed what was going on. He climbed up onto my bed and wrapped his arms around me and strokes my hair.

We were both silent for a few minutes then. There just wasnt much to say. Well actually, there was a hell of a lot to say but niether of us had the guts to say anything.

'It's a girl.' Michael says suddenly after a few minutes of pure silence. My eyes widen and I'm pretty sure my breathing stopped for a second. I move so I could look up at Michael who was looking down at me with a small smile on his face. 'Our baby. It's a girl.'

I felt tears welling in my eyes. Its a girl. I was having a baby girl. Just then all of the bad feelings and worries flew out of my mind and all I could think about was my baby. I was having a girl!

'Wait..' I frown. 'How do you know? I'm not far enough along to-'  
'You're three months along, Eve.' Michael tells me. My eyes widen even more as I look down at my stomach. There wasnt a bump. Well, there was. But not a big enough one. I looked more bloated than pregnant.

'But...'  
'She isn't growing properly.' Michael sighs. 'The doctors aren't sure why yet though. But they're looking into it. That's why you're staying in for a while.'

'Will... will she be okay? Will our baby be okay?!' I was on the verge of tears. What if there was something wrong with her?! There had to be something wrong with her because she wasnt growing properly! What if she's a still born?!

'Eve, baby. Don't worry.' Michael sooths my hair down and kisses my forehead. He must have seen the worried look on my face. 'The doctors will find out whats wrong in the morning and they will be able to sort it.' A small smile apears on his face. 'But right now, you need some sleep. You look exhausted.'

Come to mention it, I was shattered. My eyes were stinging and I could hardly keep them open.

I lay my head on Michael's chest as he sat in my hospital bed with me. I clenched my fist around his t-shirt to make sure he wouldnt leave me. I knew he wouldn't, but just in case. Soon I felt myself fall into a well needed sleep.

**Shane's POV**

I couldn't believe what Michael had told me over the phone. Eve was pregnant. I couldnt believe it! I mean, sure they were teenagers and they were obviously going to get up to stuff but I didnt think it would ever come to it that Eve would get pregnant.

She's only sixteen. Not that much older than Alyssa, which scares me. What if Alyssa gets pregnant at that age? I would kick the arse of whatever guy did it to her, but what if it does happen? There would be nothing I could do about it.

Alyssa has been getting better. She's a lot more lively now. She still is a bit fussy about taking her tablets, but she takes them eventually after a hell of a lot of bribing. Claire's been helping her get through it too. Claire knows what its like to get used and abused, her own parents did it to her. So Alyssa can open up to Claire and really talk about what happened to her. She doesnt talk about it much to be, but with Claire I know she does. I sometimes hear Alyssa crying to Claire at night. I hear Alyssa telling Claire that she still has nightmares about it. I just wish I could go in there and tell Alyssa to open up to me like she does to Claire. But I know she wont. Claire's a girl, she understands.

'Hey, Lyss.' I smile as I walk down the stairs to see Alyssa lay down on the sofa watching TV. Alyssa looks up at me and smiles 'Hey.'

'Where's Claire?' I frown. She was normally sitting with Alyssa.  
'She went out to the shops with Mum and Dad. They wont be long.' Alyssa yawns loudly and burries her head into the cushion.  
'Tired?' I laugh.  
'Its the tablets!' She moans. 'They exhaust me.'

'You're of them soon though, aren't you?'  
'Only got three more days on them.' Alyssa smiles.

I loved seeing her happy. For the past couple of months she's been nothing but miserable, tired and depressed. Who could blame her though? If I had been raped and abused by someone I really liked then I'd act the same way. Probably worse. But now I've got my bubbly, funny and lively sister back and god it felt better. It made a part of me relax.

I just hope things stay that way from now on.

**Sorry I havent updated! I know I sort of forgotten about this story :( But I'm now focusing most of my time on the stories that havent been updated in ages! So look out for them :) Please review xx**


End file.
